Wrong Number
by nikkithegreat
Summary: Chloe receives a random text message from a stranger, and they couldn't stop texting each other ever since. What started out as a weird friendship, could it eventually lead into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Friday 7:13 pm

 **Hey loser, you still at Em's?**

 _Excuse me?_

 **Excuse you?**

 _What's your problem?_

 **I don't know what you're talking about.**

 _Well you're the one that texted me first?_

 **Sorry, probably typed the wrong number and sent it you by accident.**

* * *

One week later (Saturday 4:31 pm)

 **Hi**

 _Wrong number again._

 **Nope. intended.**

 _What do you want?_

 **Someone to talk to? :)**

 _You're weird. I don't even know you._

 **So?**

 _Go bother your friends._

 **I can't, they're busy.**

 _So you don't think I'm busy? Go bother someone else._

 **Do you have PMS or something?**

 _How rude!_

 **Well, you sound agitated.**

 _Gee, I wonder why?_

 **Did someone kick your puppy?**

 _Nope, I just don't want to talk to you!_

 **Oh really? Why are you still texting me then? :P**

 _You are so annoying!_

 **See, you still want to talk me, I knew it!**

2 mins. later

 **Hello!**

 **You still there?**

 **Yoohoo!**

 **Miss PMS?**

 **Well if ever you need someone to talk to, you have my number. ;)**

* * *

Thursday 11:11 pm

 _Good Evening._

 **Who's this?**

 **Just kidding! ;) Hey there miss PMS!**

 _How'd you know I'm a girl?_

 **Well you text like one! Why so uptight? :p**

 _You jerk!_

 **Sorry didn't mean to offend you. :(**

 _Well this is awkward. I'm kinda not used to talking to strangers. Anyways, just cause you're a guy, doesn't mean you should pick on girls!_

 **What if I told you that I, like you, am also a girl. :p**

 _Yeah right._

 **Seriously!**

 _No kidding? Well I thought you got my number from someone and tried to hit on me!_

 **Someone thinks too highly of herself. :p**

 _Ha Ha very funny! Well I was just wondering why you'd still wanna text me knowing I'm a girl and all._

 **Girls aren't allowed to text girls anymore now?**

 _Well most girls don't. Wait are you gay?_

 **Well I'm not most girls. And so what if I'm gay? Are you homophobic or something?**

Well I have friends who are gay, so it doesn't bother me at all. But don't think on hitting on me or something, I am straight you know!

 **That's what they all say before they met me haha! But not all gay girls hit on straight girls you know.**

 _So you're saying you're gay?_

 **Well nope, but I'm openly bi. :P**

 _Well I'm not judging or anything though. If you're bi then that's cool with me, just remember not to hit on me._

 **Okay weirdo! Anyways what changed your mind about texting me?**

 _I'm bored._

 **Well it's almost midnight, go to sleep.**

 _Can't, just drank coffee._

 **Talk to your friends then. :)**

 _They're busy._

 **Your boyfriend?**

 _If you don't wanna talk to me, you could have just said so!_

 **Now there's the miss PMS I know!**

20 mins. later

 **Hey miss PMS!**

 **You still there?**

 **Sorry. I was just joking. :(**

 _Wow you're clingy!_

 **Sorry I thought I offended you or something.**

 _Nope, I just did something._

 **Nature calls?**

 _Ugh! You are so annoying! My friend just arrived and brought some snacks, so I went downstairs._

 **Well you could've brought your phone with you. Just admit that you were pissed or something.**

 _I really don't know why I'm still texting you! You're so frustrating! One minute you're apologizing then the next you go back to annoying me! How old are you, 10?_

 **Well FYI I am 19. I'm guessing you're 30?**

 _How dare you?! I'm only 21, you, though, act like a child!_

 **21? You sure? Just because you aren't a teenager anymore, doesn't mean you can't have fun! :p**

 _Well I don't like your definition of fun, and I'm really doubting you're 19! It's not always fun and games you know!_

 **Yikes! You must really have a big problem.**

 _Well most adults do._

 **Care to share?**

 _No, why would I?_

 **Fine.**

* * *

Sunday 9:30 am

 _Good Morning!_

 _You busy?_

 _Hello?_

 _You awake?_

 **?**

 _Speechless? That's a first!_

 **What do you want?**

 _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed._

 **Well you weren't that nice either.**

 _Okay fine. Sorry for disturbing you._

 **I'll probably regret this but since I'm a good person, what seems to be the problem?**

 _Nothing._

 **Seriously?**

 _Yeah seriously. So tell me something interesting._

 **You really are a weirdo.**

 _Come on. Please for me._

 **Fine, what do you want to hear?**

 _Anything! How's your day? How have you been?_

 **Miss PMS is this really you?**

 _I'm in a good mood today, so I'm letting you off._

 **Well it's weird that you're being nice to me.**

 _I AM NICE!_

 **Okay miss nice girl. Why are you texting me so early though? It's only 10 in the morning!**

 _I slept late and all my friends went out for some breakfast. So now I'm alone._

 **Did you eat already?**

 _I'm pouring milk into my bowl of fruit loops as we speak. So go on with the story already!_

 **Okay miss bossy pants! But there's a catch.**

 _WHAT?_

 **Well not everything's free you know.**

 _Fine what is it?_

 **Your name. ;)**

Oh right, we've never actually introduced ourselves!

 **Yup, I've written you as Miss PMS here in my phone haha!**

 _You Jerk! Which is by the way, also your name in my phone! I am not miss PMS, go change it!_

 **How can I, when I don't even know your name!**

 _No way! You might stalk me or something._

 **Well bye now, I'm going back to sleep! :P**

 _Ugh fine I'll give you my first name but only that!_

 **Okay fine, so here goes my epic story!**

 **My friend Benji is a huge magic nerd and he has these awesome magic stuff, with the birds, rabbits and saws (weird right?) Anyways, there's this new girl Emily and he was so into her, that he showed her his magic stuff. So we thought she got weirded out by it, but she actually thought it was pretty sweet that he was always showing her magic tricks.**

 **So Emily's this super talented girl who got into some competition in Europe and Benji followed her for support and our group of friends went too, so when he showed up backstage, Em thought it was so sweet she tried to kiss him, but when she did, he excused himself because he had another magic trick where a bunch of scarves went out of his mouth. Just as he was finished taking all of them out of his mouth, Emily was already called to perform.**

 **He thought he blew his chance, but after Emily's performance she went straight to Benji and turns out she likes him too. So now they're dating and yup that's the gist of it.**

 _Well what a weird way to start a relationship, but also pretty cute how he followed her all the way to Europe. Thanks for the story, really funny!_

 **Now it's your turn to hold up your end of the bargain!**

 _I am a woman of my word. I'm Chloe._

 **Nice to meet you Chloe...**

 _Nope still not giving you my last name, you might stalk me or something!_

 **Fine fine, you will give it to me someday though bwahahahaha!**

 _Dork! How bout you?_

 **What about me?**

 _Your name?_

 **I believe it wasn't part of the deal?**

 _Unfair! So your name's gonna be 'Jerk_ _ **'**_ _forever in my phone._

 **Forever? So you're keeping in touch? ;)**

 _Maybe._

 **Maybe? That's not fair.**

 _I need a name first._

 **Ugh fine, call me BM.**

 _BM, seriously? Are you messing with me again?_

 **Nope, that's what my friends call me most of the time.**

 _Fine, it's nice to meet you BM!_

 **You too Chloe, you too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday 10:30 am

 **Question, If I don't go to my Philosophy class will it still suck?**

 _You talking to me?_

 **No, I'm talking to that bloody girl behind your back.**

 _Damn You!_

 **Sorry Miss PMS. :p**

 _I thought by now that you would stop calling me that._

 **Fine, please accept my sincerest apologies for calling you Miss PMS, Chloe.**

 _Yeah yeah, whatever. Why won't you go to Philosophy though?_

 **It's pointless and boring. Like what is the essence of life shit, that's so superficial, I'd rather stay in my room and watch Game of Thrones all day.**

 _You watch GOT too? Awesome!_

 **How could I not, that show's awesome, especially how everybody's favorite character dies bwahahaha!**

 _You psycho!_

 **Ha ha ha! Well who's your favorite character?**

 _Sansa Stark, that poor girl just couldn't catch a break, I just wanna hug her and hide her away from all those monsters!_

 **Sansa, seriously? She's so pathetic, Arya's way cooler and is a freakin' badass, she's killed people that deserved to die and those guys were even twice as big as her.**

 _Gee, you really like the killing part, you really must be some sort of psycho. And I would've thought that you would rather like the pretty girl._

 **Nope too lazy to plot some devious murder ha ha. Game of Thrones is pretty much about the killing so I wonder how you'd get into it if you can't stand the killing part. And It's not always about the looks you know. :p**

 _Besides the killing, I actually enjoy the plot, and every episode is a cliffhanger, that's why it's too appealing and who says I can't stand the killing part, I'm preparing for Med school you know? And well the romance part doesn't hurt though._

 **What romance, all I see is porn bwahahaha! Leaning towards Med school wow you must be smart!**

 _You are such a child! Jon Snow and Ygritte would've been perfect together, that was so romantic! Damn that Olly kid! And yes I can say I'm a bit smart, not bragging though._

 **Romantic? pssssh tragic you mean! Well we have to go on a Game of Thrones marathon sometime. Uh huh not bragging, yeah you're so humble!**

 _So you're not into all that romance huh? You must be one of those persons who hates love and all that cliche. And no I will not go on a GOT marathon with you, as I've said before, you might actually be a psycho!_

 **Hey I do believe in love, but not the stupid cliches, I've had my fair share of relationships and heartbreaks too you know. How bout you? You seem like a hopeless romantic who still doesn't have a boyfriend because you're still waiting for your prince charming.**

 _Fair share of relationships? You're a player aren't you? Making them girls fall for your charm then dumping them when you're bored or whatnot. And excuse me, I've had a boyfriend!_

 **Woah woah, I ain't no player though, only dated 3 people. 2 girls and a guy, and I'd have you know, that I'm extremely faithful! So had, that means you're single now?**

 _Yup single, so no hitting on me._

 **You've only had one boyfriend, you must not be that pretty if there's only one!**

 _How dare you! I have high standards for who I'm gonna date! And fyi my friends say I'm pretty hot!_

 **I'll believe it when I see it! :p**

 _Ughhhh! You are so annoying, I'll have you know, that a lot of guys want to date me but I've turned them down._

 **Well if you're turning them down, are you implying something?**

 _Noooo! I told you not to hit on me!_

 **I'm not sheesh.**

 _Good now go to your Philosophy class missy! I'm talking to a delinquent!_

 **I'm 30 minutes late already, but I promise I'll go next time. Bye mom! :p**

* * *

Friday 7:42 pm

 **Beyonce or Rihanna?**

 _What?_

 _ **Come on choose.**_

Why?

 **You ask too many questions, just answer one and ask me as well. Just for references.**

 _Okay? Queen B duh!_

 **Taylor Swift or Katy Perry?**

 _T Swift. Is this a project for music or something?_

 **Nope just getting to know you through music, and seriously I am disappointed at you choosing Taylor.**

 _Hey don't judge! So you like music?_

 **I live music! I make mixes so yeah.**

 _Ooh are you any good? You have to let me listen to them sometime._

 **So you planning to meet up, tell me when and where!**

 _No way, you could just put it online and then I'll listen to it._

 **Nope, if you want to listen to my genius, you have to see me personally.**

 _Well I guess I'll never hear them._

 **Sucks for you. Anyways how bout we play would you rather?**

 _What are we, 5?_

 **You're no fun!**

 _Fine. I'll start. Would you rather date guys or girls?_

 **Getting personal are we? I date both, but girls are more fun? Why, you interested? ;)**

 _Ughhh, why did I even ask you that? Your turn!_

 **Would you rather die with molten gold over your head or be flayed?**

 _Weirdo! But I don't know molten gold over my head, seems less painful knowing you'd die directly. How bout you, your head be squashed or beheaded?_

 **Definitely beheaded! Fall off the moon door or poisoned to death?**

5 mins. later

 **Well those are the easiest yet.**

 **Hey?**

 **You still alive.**

 _Sorry Stacie took my phone and read it to my friends. They're wondering who I've been texting and why our conversation was like that. Now they think we're weirdos and that you're a serial killer._

 **And here I was thinking you've abandoned me. Hey, we aren't weird, we just have a deep appreciation for Game of Thrones, and that makes us cooler than them! btw you're living with your friends?**

 _Yup! We're part of this singing group, and we sorta stay in a sorority house! Now they want to text you because they think you're an alien ha ha!_

 **Singing group, like a girl band or something? Are your friends pretty, give my number to them then? ;)**

 _Not a girl band, a cappella, we sing without any instruments, it's all from our mouths. And no way, I won't let them be corrupted by you, and you said you weren't a player. tsk._

 **Yikes! That's actually a thing now? Oh wait yeah I remember my friends are also into that sort of thing, sheeeesh that's pretty lame. I'm guessing you just want me to yourself then?**

 _Hey! We sing all over the world and compete in national championships! You're so full of yourself you know?_

 **Well sorry I'm just not into the whole singing with the mouths thing. And I was just kidding, don't take everything too seriously though, you're gonna grow old with 27 cats if you do ha ha!**

 _Well I thought you liked music. btw my friends are wondering why your name in my phone's BM, they said that you sounded like a gangster and that you might be called Big Mike or something!_

 **I do like music, especially making them, but not just from my mouth. And hey I won't tell if you won't.**

 _Well I'll have you know that it's pretty cool and we even sang backup for Prince, his butt is so tiny that I can hold it with, like, one hand. You won't tell or maybe it's because you're really a guy._

 **Backup for Prince, you must be famous or something, can you give me a photo of you with an autograph, I'd sell it on ebay! Nope not a guy, BM are my initials not big Mike or whatever! :p**

 _You'd like that won't you so that you can stare at my face or something, well sadly you just have to keep on imagining what I look like. BM hmmm, Bethany Mason? Or wait Bologna Barb Monroe, are you still mad we didn't let you join?_

 **Nope and nope, strike two, last chance or you're out! And no I don't have time to imagine your face, Emma Stone already holds that honor!**

 _Damn it! Can't you just give me a clue? I'm prettier than her though! ;)_

 **I'll tell you what the B stands for if you tell me your last name, deal? And nope, nobody's prettier than Emma Stone, she's probably the prettiest redhead out there and with those eyes, damn! Garfield is a lucky guy! Beauty, brains and personality! Wow!**

 _No deal, You'd get my whole name, and you'd probably stalk me afterwards. And you do know that Emma's a natural blond. But now that she's a redhead, I guess we have that in common, and my eyes are pretty much amazing too, hers are green, mine are blue. Well for brains, we've already established that I'm smart. And don't get me started on personality!_

 **I thought you were gonna give in. And again, to see is to believe. You need to send me a picture to compare if you actually hold a thing close to Emma Stone.**

 _I told you I am smart so now I'm not gonna send you a picture! Hey wait, you know a lot about me now more than I know about you! Unfair!_

 **And you said you were smart! Now I'm just gonna google a redhead named Chloe with blue eyes who sings a cappella and is preparing for Med school! bwahahahahaha!**

 _Damn you BM! You tricked me!_

 **Well I gotta say good night, I have a date with google. So maybe I'll bump into you tomorrow? Bwahahahahahahaha! :D**

 _You're not playing fair!_

 _BM! Don't you dare walk out on me!_

 _If I really see you tomorrow, I'm gonna hide your dead body, and nobody would notice a thing!_

 _BM!_


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 8:14 pm

 **Helloooo Chloe!**

 _I hate you!_

 **Well good day to you too.**

 _Hmmmmmph!_

 **What?**

 _Really?_

 **I really don't know what I did wrong.**

 _Remember what you said yesterday?_

 **Was it something offensive again? If it was, I'm sorry or something.**

 _Ugh, you said you were gonna bump into me, and I was so freaking paranoid because I was really expecting that you'd actually jump from behind and surprise me or something._

 **You really thought that I was serious? Ha ha ha So epic! You know I was kidding right?**

 _No I didn't, you're kind of weird and unexpected, I really thought you were just gonna show up today! People thought I was insane that is why I hate you right now!_

 **Hey none of this is my fault, I never knew you were that excited to see me!**

 _Sometimes I really wonder why I bother texting you! Anyways, today was eventful and it's all thanks to you!_

 **You know you can't resist me! ;) Again, not my fault. So what happened?**

 _You wish! Well I kind of mistook some girls for you, so let's just say some of them got freaked out, and I was even almost assaulted._

 **Ha ha ha ha I didn't even google you for pete's sake! Now details please.**

 _Okay miss bossy pants! Well I kinda assumed that every girl with a gay vibe is you, also those with short hair and scary tattoos._

 **So you're stereotyping now, really Chloe, I'm a little bit disappointed.**

 _Hey maybe it could've been you and you could've just denied it._

 **I swear, I never googled you and never even went to where you could be.**

 _Well anyways, I've suspected those girls with short hair and a slightly pretty face, because I doubt you would have been in 3 relationships if, at least, you didn't look good._

 **Ouch you wound me Chloe, first of all, not all lesbians look like a man, second, in case you forgot, I'm bi, I like both men and women, and I wouldn't be able to date men if I looked like one, and lastly, some of us might even dress girlier than a lot of straight girls.**

 _So you're saying you're a girly girl? Woah I did not see this one coming._

 **Nope not really, I mean occasionally I'd wear a dress or a skirt, but don't stereotype okay? Some people are different from what you'd expect, heck they might even surprise you!**

 _Ugh what is it with you and your mysterious ways? Now I'm really curious._

 **I knew it all along, you'd be the one dying to see me!**

 _I said I was curious, I never said anything about seeing you._

 **Well you'll have to keep imagining me then.**

 _I already am. I imagine you with horns and tails, there, is that the perfect description?_

 **You're so mean. Well if you'll see me, your panties are gonna drop, my looks are out of this world.**

 _So you really are an alien! My friends did try to warn me!_

 **Ha ha very funny!** **When you see me your jaw's gonna drop!**

 _You know you're so cocky and confident, why don't you send some to me, so that I don't get nervous in our performances._

 **Well my confidence is gonna cost you a kiss.**

 _Keep it to yourself then._

 **Your loss. :P**

 _God you're annoying._

 **Whatever! So go on, continue with your story!**

 _Well you've gotta give me something in return first._

 **Fine, I'll give you a kiss later. ;)**

 _Stop being annoying!_

 **Okay okay, what do you want?**

 _Your last name, and a little description about yourself._

 **If I like your story, I'll probably do just that.**

 _Okay, so here goes... Well there was this one girl probably from the basketball team coz she was in a varsity jacket, I approached her and she smiled at me, seeing as how confident you are I really thought she was you with her smirking and all, and so I asked her "BM?" and then she replied "If BM stands for Be Mine, then I would gladly be yours, I'm Alex by the way." and so I just went off after that._

 **Ha ha you got hit on by a lesbian, you must be somewhat pretty then?**

 _Shut up! Now describe yourself._

 **I'm hot!**

 _I'm looking for facts not opinions._

 **Well it's a fact that I am hot, but anyways, I'm really not that tall just over 5'2.**

 _So when I was asking for a little description, it was actually sort of true! Ha Ha Ha! You act so tough for such a small person._

 **Hey ever heard of small but terrible, besides, great things come from small packages.**

 _Ugh whatever small fry! So anything else?_

 **Nope, you have to continue with your story first.**

 _Ugh fine! When lunch came, I went to the cafeteria with my friends and someone came from behind and tapped my back, so I immediately said "Are you BM?" and she was like "Nope, you just dropped your purse." So I thanked her, and my friends laughed at me saying how I've been stressing about you the whole day._

 **You thought about me the whole day? I'm flattered! ;)**

 _Keep wishing! I just thought that I'd be bothered by my stalker all day._

 **I never did stalk you, so...**

 _Yeah yeah, so get on with the description._

 **My eyes are a darker shade of blue.**

 _That's actually a pretty color. You promise these are all true?_

 **Yup, I am by far a horrible liar so you have nothing to worry about.**

 _Good to hear! I really hate liars!_

 **You got that right, I hate them too. Those pretentious suck-up girls just aren't my type.**

 _What is your type?_

 **I just told you yesterday, Emma Stone remember or anyone closely similar to her.**

 _Are you saying I'm your type?_

 **Nope, trust me you aren't my type!**

 _What? Why not? I am everybody's type!_

 **Wooooah cocky aren't you?**

 _I guess you're rubbing off on me!_

 **We haven't even dated yet!**

 _Ewww no, that's not what I meant!_

 **Ha ha you're so easy!**

 _I hate you! But anyways if I were similar to Emma, why am I not your type?_

 **Why would I chase someone who I know won't like me back?**

 _So you're just gonna quit if you know they don't like you back?_

 **Not exactly. But why go for someone who you're certain that you have 0% chance with?**

 _You won't even try?_

 **Well let's just say I've done it before, and rule number 1 in the LGBT community, never fall for a straight person.**

 _What? Why?_

 **The first girl I dated, dated me for the sake of the experiment thing. After a month she said that she was actually straight and just wanted to try the whole dating a girl thing with me.**

 _Ouch that sucks. Well she's a bitch though, so maybe it's a good thing you aren't together anymore._

 **Yeah, but it still hurts. I'd rather, she fell out of love with me than the whole experimenting thing you know. That's the thing about LGBT community though, people think we're some kind of experiment gone wrong.**

 _I'm sorry, I knew that it was never easy for you guys, but it's different from somebody else's perspective. I don't care if you're from the LGBT community, we're all human beings anyway, and everyone deserves to be treated the same way._

 **Thanks a lot Chloe. That actually made my day. :)**

 _Wow this is getting a bit emotional. Anyways back to my story. My friends and I were practicing somewhere in the open, since somebody else was using the auditorium, and well, there was this girl who kept on staring at me while I was doing my solo, so I couldn't take it anymore and I ran to her and told her "Damn you BM, I never thought you'd have the guts to face me!" then I hit her arm lightly a few times, then another girl arrived and asked "What are you doing to my girlfriend?" She was about to pounce on me when fortunately my friend Aubrey got to us in time and explained what happened. So yeah I almost destroyed a relationship, thanks to you._

 **I repeat for the nth time, not my fault! :P**

 _Nope, you got inside my head that I was really thinking you were gonna come here._

 **Well I thought that you were smarter than this Chloe.**

 _Excuse me?_

 **Oh sorry, but you know that this country's so big, we might not even be on the same coast, let alone be on the same school!**

 _Damn it! I hate that you're right. Ugh now I feel so stupid!_

 **Now don't be sad, you were just really excited to see me.**

 _And now we're back to the cocky BM._

 **Ha ha just kidding, but I'm in the east, you?**

 _Same. So what school do you go to?_

 **Secret.**

 _Seriously, I know you're as tall as a child but don't go acting like one._

 **Ouch! And we're back to mean Chloe.**

 _Oh come on, just tell me what school you're from._

 **Well I'm just kinda scared that once you know that we could actually be schoolmates and then you see me, you're probably gonna stop talking to me coz you've sated your curiosity.**

 _Well I promise you that that won't happen, because even though you're kind of cocky and arrogant, you've kinda grown on me, and that'll make up for you not growing ha ha ha!_

 **Always the height jokes. But honestly we're like friends now?**

 _I guess so._

 **No taking it back you know!**

 _Yeah yeah, don't make me regret it!_

 **I promise, you won't! Now I can finally brag to my friends that I have a friend who looks like Emma Stone omg!**

 _You're such a dork! Anyways I gotta do my homework now, so good night._

 **Good night Chloe! :) By the way, I'm B Mitchell!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday 12:47 pm

 _Something weird just happened today. *sigh*_

 **What, did you get arrested?**

 _Wait what? Why'd you think I would get arrested?_

 **I dunno. Happened to me once, so maybe it happened to you too.**

 _You really are a delinquent! What happened?_

 **No I'm not! It was sort of an accident really, just broke a window with a flying trophy, and they called it "destruction of property" or something yeeesh!**

 _How could a broken window with a flying trophy be just an accident? And how was prison by the way?_

 **Well trust me, it was just an accident. And I only stayed there for an hour not a month.**

 _Yeah okay, whatever you say delinquent._

 **Ha ha very funny, so back to you, what was the thing that was weird.**

 _How would you feel when your friends were dating behind your back?_

 **I don't know, ask them why they were hiding it in the first place? It's not really a big deal.**

 _It is when they're part of your group and are both girls._

 **Ohhh.**

 _Really? Ohhh?_

 **Well what do you want me to say?**

 _I don't know just something than 'Ohhh'!_

 **I just don't get what the problem is, I mean I'd actually just wish them well.**

 _It's not, but the fact that they kept it from us. They've actually been dating for a year now, a year! Why didn't they trust us?_

 **Well it's hard you know, to come out. Maybe they just weren't comfortable sharing it to you, if you're opposed to that kind of thing.**

 _I'm not opposed to it, I maybe straight but I'm in it for equal rights, whether it be dating or what._

 **Good to know, so why are you so wired up about it?**

 _Not wired up, just disappointed at myself for not noticing this, feels like I'm not a good enough friend._

 **Well that's the point of why they were hiding their relationship, so that you won't find out about it. Just assure them that you're okay with the relationship and that you support them.**

 _Yeah you're right thanks for the advice. So is it really that hard to come out?_

 **Anytime. Well my parents were okay with it, at first I was so anxious because I was waiting for them to respond when I told them, they got quiet for a few minutes, then they told me that they love me no matter what. My dad even joked that it was better if I dated girls than guys so that I won't get pregnant. My friends were also the same. The only bad part about it is that a lot of people are still not as open minded as my parents and friends are, and you'd get discriminated no matter what. It's not like we chose to be like this you know.**

 _Yeah I get what you're saying now, I used to stereotype about these things, but now I'm not anymore, so yeah thank you!_

 **Why, what did I even do?**

 _Because you've made it easier for me to accept CR and Denise's relationship._

 **I'm glad I could help, but you really have to give credit for yourself though, if you weren't open minded about these things, then you wouldn't have bothered texting me.**

 _Well what can I say, your charm really got my attention._

 **Yeah right!? You kept calling me annoying remember?**

 _You still are, but don't worry it's actually quite endearing._

 **Is this really Chloe I'm texting? If not, please give the phone back to her.**

 _Ha ha very funny. Anyways thanks again for the help. Now that I think about it CR and Denise are actually a good pair, they act like their fighting all the time, I even thought they annoy each other the hell out, so they're already acting like a married couple._

 **Well that's kind of cute, you know.**

 _You only think it's cute because you're annoying as hell too._

 **Well it's worked most of the time, I annoy the hell out of my previous relationships.**

 _You're a sadist! Must be why they left you._

 **Nu-uh, they even want me back!**

 _What the heck is wrong with them? Well why won't you take them back?_

 **They already left me in the first place, so why bother taking them back.**

 _I don't know, maybe there's a thing called second chances._

 **Well they promised that they'd stay, but they didn't, so better not to do it all over again, it makes it easier to move on.**

 _Well we have our different opinions about it, so I won't judge yours._

 **Yeah yeah, well gotta go to my next class, congrats to CR and Denise btw.**

 _Okay, thanks again! You better listen to your professor okay?_

 **Yeah mom! Bye! :)**

* * *

Sunday 9:21 pm

 **Want some Lasagna?**

 _Why, you offering?_

 **Nope, just asking.**

 _You bitch! That's my fave, now I'm craving lasagna! :P_

 **Really? Well that's my specialty.**

 _You cook?_

 **Well when your parents are divorced, and you stayed with your mom who wasn't around often, you tend to cook for yourself, so yeah.**

 _I'm really sorry about that._

 **Don't let it bother you too much.**

 _So you're still staying with your mom now?_

 **Nope, dad's trying to force his way back into my life by giving my a free education, he's a professor in the school I go. So here I am in an apartment near campus.**

 _You live alone? Why didn't you try the dorms?_

 **Yup, and no I don't want to stay in the dorms, what if I shared a room with a weirdo?**

 _Well you're weird yourself, so you'd have great company!_

 **Ha ha very funny! So do you cook?**

 _Nope._

 **Why not? You know, a way to a guy's heart is through his stomach right?**

 _Well I don't care about that, I'm staying away from guys for the mean time._

 **So you're going for girls then? ;)**

 _I did not say that! I'm just gonna stay away from dating right now._

 **Why?**

 _There's school, friends and a cappella._

 **Does a cappella really need that much of your time?**

 _Hey don't go dissing a cappella again!_

 **Fine fine. How long have you been single though?**

 _Almost 3 months._

 **You still hurting then?**

 _I don't know, maybe? Still stings though._

 **Why, if he's not the one for you then he's not.**

 _He cheated on me._

 **Well that's low! Let me kick this jerk's ass!**

 _Hold on now badass! But anyways, yeah he is a jerk, if he didn't love me anymore he should've told me anyways and just broke it off, rather than catching him in his room doing it with that bitch!_

 **Yeah I'm with you, if there's anything I hate more, it's cheating. The fact that my dad did it to my mom too, adds fire to my rage on my sentiments about cheating. So yeah, I now hate your ex with a fury!**

 _Let's just forget about him. He's a non-factor in my life now anyways. What about you? Why aren't you dating right now?_

 **How do you know I'm still single?**

 _Well if you're dating right now, you wouldn't be texting me most of the time._

 **You got me there.**

 _So why aren't you dating right now? And how long have you been single?_

 **6 months now. Why, you interested?**

 _Ughhh here we go again, you wish! So you've been single for quite some time now, you aren't interested in anyone?_

 **Nope.**

 _What if you made the first move and then you get to know that person and find them interesting enough._

 **Well what if I told you that I'm not that big on talking to people.**

 _Well honey, you were never big at all. And another thing, I find that hard to believe since you're kind of confident in texting me._

 **Another height joke sheesh! Well it's different personally. Besides with the way I text, I don't think they'd take me too seriously.**

 _Yeah you're kinda right, you keep on hitting on me and I wouldn't take you seriously, so maybe they won't take you seriously too. But you've had 3 relationships, how'd you pull that off?_

 **Hey, I'm not always like this you know, I could be serious too if I want.**

 _So how'd you score 2 girlfriends? Were they pretty, or maybe they weren't that pretty and you just settled for them!_

 **Hey you're 2/2 now on offending me missy, keep it up and I'll show up in your front door with a jigsaw mask!**

 _Ugh I now regret why I told you about my fear of horror movies especially Saw! Okay okay I'm sorry._

 **Apology accepted, but back to our conversation though. I don't care about the looks you know, what really pulls me in is someone who I can connect with and have deep conversations and stuff. But mind you, my girlfriends were all hot and pretty so that was a bonus.**

 _Really, the looks won't bother you at all?_

 **Maybe a little, but what will I do with a pretty face when I date? If I wanted to just stare at something beautiful I could just look up pictures of Emma Stone, so yeah dating is not a staring contest, that would be a dull date!**

 _You actually have a nice point._

 **I know I do.**

 _Ugh whatever! I may agree with you on this one, but that's just it, we are completely opposites on other things._

 **Well opposites do attract you know? ;)**

 _There you go again hitting on me. Are you sure I'm not your type?_

 **Honesty, you would've been my type.**

 _Would've been? Can't you just accept that I am your type?_

 **You almost are, I mean you're easy to talk to, and even though sometimes what we talk about doesn't make any sense it's still fun, we've also had deep conversations, and physically you said you have the same features as Emma Stone. It's too perfect...**

 _I can sense a but._

 **But you're straight, which makes everything null and void.**

 _But what if I'm not?_

 **Are you implying something?**

 **Chloe?**

 **Hello? You still awake?**

 _Oh I was just doing something. Forget about it, okay? Good night Mitchell!_

 **Okay? Good night Chloe, sweet dreams! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Friday 9:31 pm

 _Hey!_

 **Hey.**

 _So what's up?_

 **nm**

 _Are you busy or something?_

 **Nope.**

 _So how've you been?_

 **Fine.**

 _Are you PMSing or what?_

 **Seriously Chloe?**

 _What, did I do something wrong?_

 **You've ignored me all week, I think I deserve some explanation.**

 _I'm sorry okay! We've been so busy preparing for regionals before we leave for Christmas break and we had the Riff off last Wednesday, so I didn't bother texting you knowing I can't text you back._

 **Still, a 'hi' would've sufficed.**

 _Fiiiiiine! I'm really sorry Mitchell, how will I make it up to you?_

 **Look it's okay now, I just want you to have a little time for me! :p**

 _Wow you're so needy right now, it doesn't suit you._

 **Just wanted to know if you have a caring bone in your body, apparently there's none.**

 _Well there is, but it's only exclusive for my close friends._

 **I'm not your close friend? Ouch, so this has been pretty one-sided after all.**

 _Hey, we only just met like over a month ago, so nope. We only know a few things about each other._ I don't even know your name.

 **We'll get there someday, you just need to be a little nicer to me. You know with the Christmas weather we're having, I'm getting pretty cold.**

 _Go get yourself a sweater, a blanket or anything._

 **And here I was thinking you'd offer a hug.**

 _And here I was thinking you'd stop hitting on me now._

 **Still the same old moody Chloe.**

 _Can't a girl get a break? I'm too exhausted to retort back._

 **Good thing I'm not into a cappella.**

 _Ha ha, laugh all you want, but singing is my passion._

 **Well I love music, so I appreciate you doing what you love most.**

 _Why don't you try a cappella? It's actually pretty fun._

 **Maybe I will, what school do you go to? Maybe I'd audition for your group.**

 _Nice try, but nope I will not be tricked again!_

 **Darn! Thought I'd fool you there.**

 _Well what do you do in your extra time?_

 **Still making mixes.**

 _What about hanging out with friends?_

 **Just like you, they're busy with a cappella too.**

 _See! Your friends are even into a cappella, you should definitely join! Maybe we'd meet each other in a competition. Or what are the odds that we could even be in the same school?_

 **I suck at math so I don't know. But if we were, that must be some kind of destiny!**

 _Slim chance though._

 **Maybe, someday we'll know.**

 _My friends are really bugging me to meet you in person, you know. Except for our captain, she really thinks you're some sort of serial killer!_

 **They're even more excited than us ha ha! Well tell your captain that if we really do meet, she'd be the first victim! ;)**

 _Yeah they said that we act like a couple of high school students, and asked me why we're prolonging the inevitable, not even bothering revealing our names to each other. And oh btw if you ever meet our captain, you'd be the first to die._

 **Well most of my friends say that too, and if you're a babe they'd definitely want to meet you too!**

 _Don't you dare give my number to them!_

 **No I won't. I can't trust them with you.**

 _As if you don't do what they do._

 **No I don't, I'm just really friendly towards you.**

 _Friendly? More like flirty!_

 **Well it's because you're special.**

 _Eww stop it._

 **Ha ha! Besides, I like the thing we have now.**

 _What thing? We don't have a thing. What are you talking about?_

 **Our setup being like this. If I actually met you in person, I'm afraid I won't be bothering you like this because then I'll be shy towards you.**

 _Why?_

 **Well there's some kind of comfort in opening up to strangers. No judgments. No expectations.**

 _I kind of agree with you there._

 **Even though you only know a few details about me, and I you, I'm not hesitant on sharing my personal thoughts and feelings with you, but I can't even do that to my friends sometimes.**

 _I feel the same way. It's different when it's from someone else's perspective, someone who's outside of your world._

 **Well I'm glad we're on the same page. So let's just postpone any plans of meeting together then. Deal?**

 _Deal._

* * *

Christmas Thursday (12:15 am)

 **Merry Christmas Chloe!**

 _Merry Christmas to you too Mitchell!_

 **Well just wanted to greet you. Gotta go now, we're opening presents!**

 _Bye Mitchell! Enjoy your Christmas! XOXO_

 **Hey no fair you can't just send me hugs and kisses without getting one too. So XOXO to you too!**

 _;)_

* * *

New Year Thursday (12:34 am)

 _Happy New Year!_

 **Happy New Year too Chloe! :)**

 _So any New Year resolutions? Like not being so annoying anymore?_

 **Well how bout you being not so moody anymore? Just because you're a redhead doesn't mean you should literally be hotheaded. :p**

 _I am not moody, maybe only towards you._

 **Wow I'm that special? I'm flattered. Well I have a wish for you though.**

 _What is it?_

 **I wish you won't stop denying your admiration towards me.**

 _I have a wish for you too. I wish you'd go visit a neurosurgeon, something's really wrong with your brain._

 **Ouch, I was just kidding you know.**

 _Yeah yeah whatever. So back to the resolutions?_

 **Well here goes. I promise I won't annoy you so much anymore.**

 _Really why?_

 **I figured you have too much in your hands already and that you don't need me annoying the crap out of you. See last monday, my friend got really pissed at me for always messing around, so yeah I learned my lesson the hard way, and I guess I'll tone it down a notch.**

 _But it doesn't really bother me that much at all. You wanna know a secret?_

 **What? What is it?**

 _Well promise me first that you won't be more full of yourself than you already are, kay?_

 **Wow is that suppose to make me feel any better?**

 _Just promise okay?_

 **Yeah, I promise. Now go on.**

 _You actually make my day every time you mess around with me though._

 **Seriously?**

 **Chloe, you still awake?**

 **Well you're probably asleep now so I'm guessing you'll read this in the morning. My day is not complete if I don't get a text from you. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

A week later (Friday 4:37 pm)

 _O M Aca G!_

 **I don't even know how to respond to that.**

 _Guess what?_

 **What?**

 _I said guess!_

 **You're gonna tell me your last name now?**

 _You wish! But nope you're wrong._

 **Boo! So do I have to guess again?**

 _Ugh fine I'll tell you. I have a date next saturday!_

 **You go Glen Coco! So who is he?**

 _His name is Tom. He's a junior like me. He plays baseball and he's probably gonna be the team captain next year._

 **Tom huh? Sounds dreamy.**

 _He is! He's super cute and well, he's really hot!_

 **How'd you meet him?**

 _Well he said he saw me perform during their frat's annual fall mixer, so he begged a mutual friend to introduce us to each other._

 **Looks like a total package. Even made an effort to meet you. So does this dude have a chance?**

 _Well anyone with eyes can see he's gorgeous, and my friends kinda like him. He's been polite during our past conversations and seems nice, but I don't know him that well though. We'll see._

 **So what would it take to become Chloe's special someone?**

 _It's really not that hard though. I just want to see genuine effort and that he's really sincere with me. And I want to have some kind of connection, like we'd click instantly. I just want to be with someone who gets me._

 **Well if you spend enough time with him, maybe you'd find some common ground and you'd hit it off quickly. You'll never know, maybe he'll be your prince charming.**

 _I don't know about that._

 **Dude you're so full of negativity, and that's supposed to be me! Just give him a chance.**

 _Wow, why are you more excited than me?_

 **Well, since you're gonna have a love life, I'm just gonna go entertain myself and be a spectator of yours.**

 _What if you start looking for someone to date?_

 **I've told you before, nobody's caught my attention yet. It's hard to find someone like me, most of them are straight.**

 _Well with your charm, I think you can turn a straight girl._

 **But I don't want to be a reason for someone else's confusion.**

 _It's not your fault if she'd fall for you though._

 **Wow, did you drink something funny today? I'm flattered and all, but I just couldn't believe it.**

 _I'm just boosting your ego, coz you know, I'm gonna have a love life!_

 **And I thought you were warming up to me. But I'd probably be ignoring you if I would be in a relationship.**

 _Seriously, you're just gonna forget about me if you find a new girlfriend?_

 **Or boyfriend. Hey don't be melodramatic! You're the one who has a date remember?**

 _But you're really gonna ignore me if you start dating?_

 **Still not dating, remember. Just worry about it when the time comes.**

 _So you'd actually ignore me if you date?_

 **Hey I should be the one worrying here. You have an actual date, so you're probably the one who's gonna forget all about me.**

 _Believe me Mitchell, you're hard to forget!_

 **You're right, I will not allow you to forget me! I will annoy the crap out of you every time you ignore me, you hear that?**

 _Whatever you say dork!_

 **And I'm pretty sure you're gonna miss me too much for you to ignore me.**

 _Your words not mine._

 **Then it's settled, I will not lose to your new suitor.**

 _Why are you competing with him? You aren't even my suitor._

 **Why? Do you want me to be?**

 _Stop answering my questions with questions!_

 **Well stop asking me questions then!**

 _That doesn't even make any sense! You are so annoying! Well I'm gonna text my DATE now, goodbye!_

 **You know you want to date me as well! ;)**

 _You wish! Maybe it's the other way around._

 **Sadly, I've sworn off of straight girls, so I give my blessing to this Tom guy.**

 _As if I need your blessing!_

 **Ha ha, just kidding! You know, whatever you do, I'm gonna support you, right?**

 _Yeah yeah, well thanks for the support, but I really have to go now._

 **See, it's already happening. You're just gonna text Tom, and just leaving me all to myself. You're already replacing me with him! :(**

 _Now who's melodramatic? I'm just gonna do my homework sheesh! Goodbye now!_

 **Fine fine! Make good choices!**

* * *

Next Saturday (1:39 pm)

 _Shorts, skirt or a dress?_

 **Shorts, I only wear skirts and dresses for occasions.**

 _Not for you, weirdo! For me!_

 **Why'd you ask me then?**

 _I just wanted your opinion on what I should wear for the date._

 **Oh right, the date. Just wear pants!**

 _I don't want too, it's too hot._

 **Why ask for my opinion if you won't even take it?**

 _Just wanted to bug you! :P_

 **Just admit that you miss me!**

 _Well maybe a little bit. Only because you've been MIA the past couple of days._

 **My friends missed me so much, so I've been hanging out with them.**

 _You're not allowed to_ _text me when you're with your friends?_

 **Not when I'm looking for a potential date.**

 _WHAT?! I thought you were with your_ friends!

 _You said nobody's caught your attention yet!_

 _You're friends are bad influences you know, you said they're always trying to get girls._

 **Jeeeeez! Take a chill pill, will ya? Nope, there's no potential date. I was just kidding, I didn't know you'd take it seriously.**

 _Uggggh you are so annoying Mitchell! Well I gotta go now, date's here! I'll text you later._

 **Yeah yeah. Don't do something I wouldn't do!**

 **And tell Tom to keep his hands to himself okay?**

 _Yes mom, got it!_


	7. Chapter 7

Still the same Saturday (4:41 pm)

 **Hey I'm bored so I'm gonna share with you some of my most random thoughts. Here goes:**

 **I've probably said 'F*ck' more times than my own name.**

 **If I had a dollar for every time I needed a dollar, I would never need a dollar.**

 **Does a frozen yogurt headache burn fewer calories than an ice cream headache?**

 **If Nick Offerman's wife didn't want to change her name, would they compromise for Nick Offerwoman?**

 **Ugggggh! I'm so lazy! I don't even want to make mixes today!**

 **Why'd you have to go on a date during my free time?**

5:47 pm

 **If I touch my phone in the right places, pizza will show up at my front door.**

 **I did order pizza btw, it's probably gonna be here in a few.**

 **Yup, I was right, someone's at the door and I think it's the pizza! :D**

5:55 pm

 **Using your laptop to research buying a new one is like asking it to dig it's own grave.**

 **When a pregnant woman swims, she's basically a human submarine.**

 **If you break a pencil, you have two pencils. If you break a pen, you have zero pens.**

 **A birth certificate is basically a baby receipt.**

 **I wonder what my dog named me.**

6:31 pm

 **Are you still alive?**

 **Where'd you guys go?**

 **I'm gonna watch TV.**

 **Damn nothing's good on TV right now, I'm just gonna go take a nap.**

7:42 pm

 **Just woke up, still feeling tired though!**

 **Did you guys eat already?**

 **I heard this awesome song I think I'm gonna make a mix with it!**

8:11 pm

 **Never mind about the mix, I forgot the title of that stupid song, maybe it'll come back to me later.**

 **I'm just gonna sing you a song then:**

 **I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**  
 **Two bottle whiskey for the way**  
 **And I sure would like some sweet company**  
 **And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?**

 **When I'm gone, when I'm gone**  
 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
 **You're gonna miss me by my hair**  
 **You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**  
 **You're gonna miss me when I'm gone!**

 **So Chloe are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?**

9:01 pm

 _Woooooow! So I'm guessing you had a blast today?_

 **Hey you're back! Wow it's only 9, is that a little bit early?**

 _He dropped me off early. I think my date doesn't like me that much now._

 **Why? Did you do something embarrassing? Did you accidentally pass gas? Did you get food stuck between your teeth? Did toilet paper get stuck on your shoe without you noticing?**

 _No to all those things, I am not that horrendous on the first date!_

 **So you do it on the 2nd date?**

 _Asshole!_

 **Ha ha, sorry! What did you do then?**

 _Well I was so distracted by my phone because there's this weirdo who kept on texting me._

 **Oh really? Shame.**

 _That's it? You won't even apologize?_

 **Why would I apologize? It's not my fault that I'm more interesting than your date!**

 _Arrogant ass!_

 **But I'm right, aren't I? You wouldn't have bothered to check your phone if he wasn't that boring!**

 _Well it's not my fault your messages were too funny! I was really trying hard not to laugh, and now he probably thinks I'm insane! I think he got offended._

 **Well your date's pathetic then!**

 _Why did you have to bother me during our date though? Did you really have nothing else better to do?_

 **I was making up for my absence!**

 _Were you really that bored? What about your friends?_

 **They had another performance, opening for a little concert. But enough about them, how'd the date go?**

 _Nothing much happened, it was another typical date. Movie, dinner, bowling._

 **You don't look like you've enjoyed it that much though.**

 _Remember the weirdo who kept on texting? She distracted me too much that I didn't get to enjoy the date._

 **You and your lame excuses! BTW did he keep his hands to himself?**

 _Yup he was the perfect gentleman._

 **Good boy!**

 _Now you're making him look like a dog!_

 **Ha ha! So is there gonna be a next date?**

 _I don't know. I don't even think he wants another one after tonight._

 **But do you want a next date?**

 _Why so interested?_

 **I just want to synchronize our schedules. You should only go on a date when I'm busy, kay?**

 _Wow! So the schedule of my dates depends on you now?_

 **Yup! That way your date could be more impressive if I'm not around. I mean, if you have another date with him during my free time, I'm sure he'd lose again! bwahaha**

 _Again, why are you competing? I'm not even dating you!_

 **I'm sure you'd want to though! ;)**

 _As if! I'm good with Tom, so no thanks._

 **That's gonna be a lot of boring dates then.**

 _He might get better next time, if a certain weirdo wouldn't keep on popping up!_

 **See? He's only got a chance when I'm not around! But while I'm still here, he's just second best.**

 _And I thought you were rooting for this guy! You were so excited about my new love life, what's changed?_

 **Well, I changed my mind.**

 _Why?_

 **We should both stay single, that way you'll be free to bother anytime!**

 _Wow you're selfish!_

 **Only a little.**

 _Don't worry, I'm still not rushing into getting a boyfriend anytime soon._

 **That's good to hear!**

 _Why is it good to hear? You're getting a little bit obvious here, you know?_

 **Do I have to say it again? Duhhh! That way you'll be free to bother all the time! And what's so obvious?**

 _Are you jealous of Tom? Maybe you planned this whole day to sabotage my date!_

 **Me? Jealous? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!**

 _Just admit it already._

 **There's nothing to admit, I plead not guilty!**

 _Yeah right! You are so in denial! Why can't you just admit that you like me?_

 **If I do, does that mean you're giving us a chance to go out?**

 **Hello?**

 **You know I was just kidding right? ha ha ha! I got you there, didn't I?**

 _Ughhhhh! I hate you! That wasn't funny!_

 **Are you really disappointed that I was just joking? Just keep on praying, maybe it will happen!**

 _The only thing that I'll be praying for is your safety because by the time we meet I'm gonna beat you so hard you'll shrink back to the ground, which isn't very far from where you're standing_

 **Ouch! I love it when you're acting all tough and playing rough with me ha ha!**

 _YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!_ _I'm gonna go now!_

 **Good night Chloe. btw I just want to remind you again that I'm still a better date than Tom! :P**

 _Ughh whatever! I won't believe it until you actually prove it! :P_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Week after the date (Sunday 9:11pm)**

 **F*ck my life! Why did I have to be this way?**

 _Hey what's wrong? What happened?_

 **Damn him and his stupid pride!**

 _Please just calm down, and tell me what happened._

 **Sorry for all this drama. It's just so damn frustrating! My grandpa still hates me for being bi, he disowned me ever since he found out.**

 _It's okay. I'm really sorry that your grandfather feels that way._

 **It's my grandma's death anniversary today and my dad wants my grandfather and I to reconcile. Turns out, he still doesn't want to talk to me. Said that he doesn't need a gay Mitchell in the family. Funny, I used to be his favorite, he even made me watch that stupid Stitch movie. Ohana? Yeah right! F*ck! He was the one who always comes to my soccer matches, he made me go to fishing trips with him, he taught me how to ride bikes when my dad was too busy, but now he can't even look me in the eye. It's just hard because I still love him despite all of this. Why did I turn out like this? Why can't I just be f*cking normal?**

 _*One Voice Message Received*_

 _(Chloe singing)_

 _Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry_  
 _Let me see you through_  
 _'cause I've seen the dark side too_  
 _When the night falls on you_  
 _You don't know what to do_  
 _Nothing you confess_  
 _Could make me love you less_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

 _So if you're mad, get mad_  
 _Don't hold it all inside_  
 _Come on and talk to me now_  
 _Hey, what you got to hide?_  
 _I get angry too_  
 _Well I'm a lot like you_  
 _When you're standing at the crossroads_  
 _And don't know which path to choose_  
 _Let me come along_  
 _'cause even if you're wrong_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

*One picture message received*

(A picture of a cute red panda)

 _You still mad?_

 **hmmmmm**

 _I guess I've failed then. :(_

 **No you didn't, I'm calm now.**

 _Really?_

 **Yup, I'm actually smiling right now. Thanks Chloe. :)**

 _Man I'm good!_

 **And here I thought you were actually comforting me!**

 _Hey I was comforting you! You didn't like it?_

 **Nope, I loved it! You have a really great voice! And I didn't know that you were a red panda! Darn, how do I explain this to my friends?**

 _And bully Mitchell is back!_

 **Ha ha just kidding. But seriously though, thanks Chloe, you're the first one who's ever done this for me.**

 _To be honest I'd rather you annoy the heck out of me than you feeling hurt. And about what you said earlier, there's nothing wrong with you, straight or not, you're a good person, and your heart is in the right place and that's even better than what society thinks is normal! And about your grandpa, I know it's hard but believe that he'll come around, just give him a little more time. Trust me Mitchell, it's hard to forget and ignore you._

 **How come you know the right words to make me feel better?**

 _It just comes naturally to me, so lucky you!_

 **Yup, I'm VERY lucky to have met you! I just wish that everything will be okay between me and him.**

 _It will be. I know that your grandpa still loves you, you just have to give him time. Besides, he'll probably miss your annoying little butt!_

 **I hope so. Besides, I still have you, right? You aren't gonna leave me, right?**

 _It's always weird when you're being needy, but yup, I'll stay. I'll stand by you, remember?_

 **Awww now you're making me really giddy right now! Thanks for making me smile Chloe, and sorry for all these drama!**

 _You have to pay me back sometime._

 **You name it! Anything you want!**

 _Well if the time comes that I'll be the one with the drama, you take care of me, okay?_

 **That's it? You don't even have to ask, I'd do it willingly!**

 _I'll count on it then!_

* * *

Friday (9:47 am)

 _Hey Mitchell! :D_

 **Hey, what's up hello!**

 _Well hello there Fetty Wap! ;)_

 **So what's up?**

 _Nothing really, I just miss you. :)_

 **Are you on meds or something?**

 _Is it really wrong for me to miss you? :P_

 **We were texting whole night last night! Seriously what's wrong with you?**

 _Why are you like that? Don't you miss me too? :(_

 **Okay, enough. Who are you, and why are you using Chloe's phone?**

 _What are you talking about? I'm Chloe! -_-_

 **Nope, not buying that! If you stole her phone, can't you just return it to her? I'll buy you a new one.**

 _Okay fine, this is not Chloe sheesh miss feisty pants! But nope I didn't steal it, sort of. I'm her roommate!_

 **How can I tell that you're telling the truth?**

 _Wow you really are irritating. FYI I've known Chloe longer than you so I pretty much know a lot about her!_

 **Like what?**

 _She hates spiders, she loves the color blue and she despises OBNOXIOUS people! Not saying who though. :P_

 **That's it? A lot of people are like that, you know?**

 _You really are testing me! Oh wait there's more. She has a scar on her forehead. Titanium is her favorite lady jam. And she dips her fries on her sundae!_

 **You could've just made all of these up!**

 _You're getting on my nerves Mitchell! I'm unleashing the big guns now! She has a fetish for glow sticks. She likes to dance in our room with just her underwear on. She has a bug tattoo on her wrist. I don't know why, but she has a thing for camping trips, and we've done it almost every year now. And lastly, she can't sleep without Billie her stuffed dog! How's that Mitchell? Still don't believe me?_

 **Okay, okay I believe you. You really are friends, you're both so gullible ha ha ha!**

 _What do you mean?_

 **Now I know a lot more about Chloe, thank you weird roommate!**

 _Oh shit! O M Aca G! Not only will Chloe kill me, but Fat Amy as well!_

 **Now you've lost me!**

 _Chloe's our source of food here in this house, from her parents to her many admirers, we've never run out of food and sweets. But thanks to you Chloe's gonna hate me now! Darn you Mitchell!_

 **You and Chloe are so alike, you're both drama queens! You're both so fun, I think I like you! Ha ha**

 _Woah woah back up, aren't we going a little too fast here?_

 **No not like that weirdo! I mean as friends!**

 _And I thought you've fallen for me, I am pretty hot you know?_

 **Wow it's like you and Chloe are the same person. To see is to believe you know? Well so we're friends now?**

 _What do you mean friends? You tricked me, now Chloe's gonna kill me!_

 **Don't worry about Chloe, I'll take care about that, trust me.**

 _How can I even trust you? What if you're gonna use those details to blackmail her? I'll have you know, I've dated someone from the CIA before, so don't you dare, or else I will hunt you down!_

 **Glad to know Chloe's in safe hands, having friends as overprotective as you. Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt Chloe intentionally!**

 _Okay fine since I'm a good person, I'm your friend now! So don't you dare hurt her Mitchell!_

 **I give you my word, miss?**

 _Stacie, I can't trust you with my full name_ yet!

 **And I thought we were friends.**

 _Well I don't even know yours Mitchell!_

 **Touche Stacie!**

 _So how did you know that it wasn't Chloe who texted you?_

 **Well it would take a miracle for Chloe to admit that she'd miss me! Plus all those smileys were a give away, Chloe doesn't use them often. How did you get a hold of her phone though?**

 _She forgot to charge it last night so she asked me to, since she has class now. So what's going on with you and Chloe?_

 **So she doesn't know you're using her phone now ha ha you're good! Well what do you mean by that?**

 _Are you dating her or something?_

 **Pffffft! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Where'd you get that from?**

 _Are you really that opposed to dating Chloe? FYI aside from me, Chloe's one of the hottest girls in our school and a lot of guys are chasing after her, and it's not just her looks, she has a great personality as well, so you'd be lucky enough to date Chloe! Seriously there's something wrong with you!_

 **I'm not laughing at Chloe! Are you really sure you're her roommate? You know she's straight as a ruler, so that's like off limits! That's why I'm laughing at how impossible it is!**

 _Sheeeesh what is it with these labels, I could care less if you're an alien or whatever, I know that you and Chloe have a connection, so why not? Besides, I'll support whoever Chloe dates irregardless of sexuality, age or specie, as long as whoever it is treats her right!_

 **Wow you deserve an award for Friend of the Year or something. But what makes you think there's something going on between me and Chloe?**

 _Well she's always talking about you, like all the time!_

 **Really, wow I'm flattered!**

 _Yup she's like "Damn that Mitchell" or "Stupid Mitchell" or sometimes you go by "that arrogant asshole!"_

 **Yikes! If she hates me that much why'd you think there's something going on between us! Yeesh I don't get you!**

 _Well whenever she says those things, there's always a smile painted on her face._

 **Seriously? Chloe's warming up to me?**

 _Yeah, she's always on her phone 24/7! Sometimes she even can't be bothered because of you! Are you guys sexting?_

 **NOOOO we're not sheeesh! Well it's not our fault that we're just on the same wavelength!**

 _Well it's not something to be shy about you know ;) Why don't you just ask her out?_

 **You're weird and that conversation has got to stop! But nope it's weird to ask her out, when we're only just text buddies, I don't like to ask someone out through text message!**

 _But you like her right? ;)_

 **How can you tell?**

 _Well your reasons are based on circumstances. You could've just told me that you only see her as a friend but you didn't. So tell me I'm right!_

 **Well maybe just a little. But don't you dare tell her though! It's just a simple crush, nothing more!**

 _Yessss! Now I have something to use against you bwahahaha!_

 **No please don't!**

 _Just kidding! My lips are sealed! But if you would go ask her out, I'd be on your team!_

 **Ha ha you're insane. Let's just forget this whole conversation okay?**

 _Yeah yeah, Chloe's gonna come back anytime soon, don't you dare use those things to blackmail her okay?_

 **Yeah I promise, now go delete this conversation!**

 _Okay miss bossy pants!_

 **Now quick me give me your number!**

 _Why? You're not gonna two-time me and Chloe are you?_

 **You're weird Stacie, just using it for future purposes, might need it one day.**

 _Alright, alright. Here you go ###- #### Bye Mitchell! :*_

 **Bye Stacie, twas nice meeting you! :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Friday, same day (8:31 pm)

 **Hi Ho!**

 _I didn't know Snow White had 8 dwarfs!_

 **You wound me Chloe! You know I used to play soccer right, just because you're my friend doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!**

 _Woooah slow down there BeckhaMitchell! See what I did there?_

 **WTF! How did you know?**

 _Huh? What are you rambling on about? I just thought of the only soccer player I know, Beckham, so I put 2 and 2 together!_

 **Weeew, I just thought you knew.**

 _Knew what?_

 **Nothing, forget it. Anyways, why'd you leave your phone?**

 _Well I got tired from texting you last night that I forgot to charge it. How'd you know that?_

 **I'm psychic! :p**

 _Ha ha very funny! But seriously though, how'd you know?_

 **I saw it in my dreams!**

 _Stop joking Mitchell! Damn it! Did Stacie text you?_

 **I don't know what you're talking about.**

 _She really did text you! Ughhhhhhh! I'm never gonna leave her with my phone again, ever! What did she say?_

 **Hey I didn't even admit to anything!**

 _Yeah yeah, whatever! You probably just talked about me._

 **Hey! Our world doesn't revolve around you, you know?**

 _I'm the only thing you have in common, so if it's not about me then what were you two talking about?_

 **Well it really was about you ha ha!**

 _Ugh! Stop messing with me! Why don't you just go talk to Stacie instead?_

 **Hey wait! Stop! Fine I'll tell you!**

 _See I knew you can't resist me!_

 **I did not say that!**

 _Well go on with it! What did you two talk about?_

 **She just told me how much of an awesome and caring friend and roommate you are!**

 _You're still messing with me Mitchell!_

 **It really is true, she even said that you keep on sharing your food with them! She's proud to be your friend and loves you very much, so don't be mad at her okay?**

 _What's going on Mitchell? What did you smoke this time? Oh my gosh, did she bribe you with something?_

 **Why is it that you're always so skeptical?**

 _I don't know, I feel like you're both hiding something from me._ Spill!

 **It's not that interesting, so might as well stay between Stacie and me.**

 _Fine! Go talk to Stacie then, go share secrets with her then! I don't care!_

 **Someone's jelly!**

 _I'm not jelly!_

 **Did I say it was you?**

 _Whatever! Go bother Stacie for all I care! I'm sure you probably even asked for her number!_

 **Woaahhh maybe you're the psychic one! How did you know?**

 _So you really did ask for her number! You might as well have the whole team's number for all I know._

 **Hey I'm just that friendly. You wouldn't like it? The more the merrier! ;)**

 _Ughhhh! I hate you Mitchell!_

 **Aww don't be jelly Chloe, you're still my number 1! ;)**

 _I am done talking to you! Goodbye Mitchell!_

 **Waaaiiitttt! Fine I'll tell you what we've talked about.**

 _Seriously?_

 **Yes seriously!**

 _So what stupid things did you say behind my back?_

 **Hey it wasn't stupid!**

 _Yeah right! So come on, spill!_

 **Well I might have tricked Stacie to know some things about you.**

 _What kind of things? Damn that Stacie! Ughhhhhh! I'm gonna kick both of your asses!_

 **Like how Titanium is your lady jam?**

 _WTF! Stacie is so dead, and you too Mitchell!_

 **I don't even know what a lady jam is!**

 **Hey Chloe!**

 **?**

 **Are you mad?**

 **I also have a bug tattoo, you know?**

 **Come on, don't be like that!**

 **Look I'm really sorry, it won't happen again okay?**

 **I'm down on my knees here, begging for your forgiveness!**

 _Really?_

 **Yup, if I could just send you a photo of myself I would.**

 _Good! Now kiss the ground._

 **Seriously?**

 _You wanted my forgiveness right?_

 **How bout a kiss on the cheek instead?**

 _Eww no thanks!_

 **Well I'm really sorry about talking to Stacie, okay? I just wanted to know more about you.**

 _Fiiiiine, you're forgiven! I just talked to Stacie btw and she told me everything._

 **Everything?**

 _Yup, everything. You could've just asked me you know? Now you know more about me than I know about you. Unfair!_

* * *

Different Conversation With Stacie

 **Stacie, what the hell? You told Chloe everything?**

Yup, I'm sorry Mitchell! Chloe's one scary ginger when she wants to be!

 **Ughhh! Why'd you do that? I don't get why she's not mad at me though.**

What are you talking about? Why would she be mad at you?

 **I thought she'd be mad if she knew I had a crush on her.**

I don't know why it's bothering you if it's just a little crush, you're getting quite obvious you know? But don't worry, I didn't tell her about it.

 **Ugh whatever Stacie, you really scared me there! Well I have to text Chloe now, bye!**

* * *

Back to Chloe

 **Yeah yeah, next time I'll ask you directly instead of fishing from somebody else. To be fair, I'll give you my name.**

 _Really? Wait you're not joking right? You're not gonna give me a fake name or something?_

 **Nope, I told you I'm a horrible liar right?**

 _Aren't you afraid that I'll actually know you now that you're giving me your name._

 **I'm not that famous anyway, so I don't know what you're gonna use with that information ha ha!**

 _What if I searched you on facebook?_

 **Well too bad I don't have one!**

 _What kind of person doesn't have a facebook?_

 **The one who's afraid their admirers might stalk them!**

 _Ugh shut up! Go on with the name already._

 **I'm Beca Mitchell.**

5 mins. later

 _Wow I did not expect your name to be Beca, thought it'd be Bailey or Brooke or something. And you really aren't on facebook!_

 **Ha ha told you so! And nope I'm using a different name in twitter and tumblr, other than that I don't have any other social media accounts, so don't bother** **. So we good now?**

 _Not really though! You still know a lot of embarrassing things about me._

 **Well I think it's kinda cute!**

 _Yeah yeah whatever! So that's why you were panicking when I called you Beckhamitchell, I almost guessed your name! Man I'm really good!_

 **Yeah you really got me there. I really thought you knew my identity.**

 _Well you still told me your name though._

 **That's cause your special to me. :)**

 _Remember our 'no hitting on me' clause?_

 **I never even agreed to it anyway. Why? Am I not allowed to anymore? You're official with Tom now?**

 _What's Tom got to do with this?_

 **I don't know. It's just not right to hit on someone who's taken.**

 _Nope, I'm not taken, I'm still free as air! But still, I don't want to be constantly hit on._

 **I'm not hitting on you, it's the truth. You've become special to me.**

 _Stop messing with me Mitchell!_

 **Wow I gave you my name and you still call me by Mitchell! Ha ha and no, I'm not messing with you!**

 _It's weird to call you Beca right now, after calling you Mitchell for, like, ever. Whatever you say weirdo!_

 **It's not like I'm not special to you too, right Chloe? You seem to be happy whenever you mention me to your friends. ;)**

 _And you believed Stacie? You know that she was just messing with you, right?_

 **Are you calling Stacie a liar?**

 _Your words not mine._

 **Oh come on! Why won't you just admit it?**

 _There's nothing to admit!_

 **Whatever you say denial queen!**

 _I'm now beginning to think that you're projecting! How about you admit it?_

 **Projecting my ass! Hey it's getting late, why aren't you sleeping yet?**

 _And now you're changing the topic!_

 **No I'm not, I'm just tired. So I guess this is good night?**

 _Someone's guilty..._

 **Nope still not guilty! Good night Chloe and good night to Billie as well! :p**

 _Ha ha Good night Beca Mitchell, Billie says good night too! I know that you're gonna dream about me!_

 **How could I? I don't even know your face!**

 _And I thought you were gonna sleep now, use your imagination! BTW, do you really have a bug tattoo?_

 **Yup, it's a grasshopper.**

 _Cool! Mine's a ladybug._

 **Awesome! It's like we're meant to be ha ha! Well good night now, for real this time! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday (6:41 pm)

Hey Beca, you busy?

 **Hey Stacie, what a lovely surprise! No I'm not busy, what can I help you with?**

Did you talk to Chloe?

 **Not really, she's been MIA since yesterday, I sent her a couple of messages this morning, no replies though.**

Damn this is bad!

 **Why? Did something happen?**

She has a problem right now.

 **What is it?**

Her stupid ex showed up and asked for another chance!

 **Oh, I just thought that she was busy. So what did she say?**

Well that's the problem, she just ignored us.

 **Just keep on comforting her then, I'm sure she'll come around.**

She kinda locked herself in our room.

 **You're supposed to be roommates, don't you have a key?**

I lost my key months ago, but so not the point! That's why I'm asking for your help. Talk to her or something!

 **She's not even texting me back how can I help?**

Use your charms, annoy her to death, I don't know, do something, anything! I'm pretty sure she can't resist you!

 **Ugh fine! I'll see what I can do.**

Good luck!

* * *

7:13 pm

 **Hey Chloe!**

 **Knock, knock!**

 **Better get ready then because a huge wave of texts is approaching. rawwr!**

 **Psssssst.**

 **Hey Billie, is Chloe there?**

 **I've looked everywhere, even at the burrow but the Weasleys didn't know where you were either.**

 **Come on Chloe! Just text me something, a dot, a letter, anything.**

 **:(**

 **Seriously?**

 **I miss you...**

* * *

8:07 pm

 **CHLOEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Ugh fine! That's how you're going to be! Okay then, challenge accepted!**

-Beca Mitchell Calling, ringing-

-toot toot toot, call dropped-

 **Dammit Chloe! Just answer the goddamn phone!**

-Beca Mitchell Calling, ringing-

-toot toot toot, call dropped-

 **Strike two! I'm warning you, if you don't answer your phone, I'm gonna ask Stacie where you guys live, and I'm gonna teach you how to answer a call properly, okay? I don't care if we're gonna meet personally, it's about time though, isn't it?**

-Beca Mitchell Calling, ringing-

 **(Phone Conversation)**

 _Beca, what is wrong with you-_

 **Shut up will you, please? okay sorry about that, here goes nothing:**

 **(Beca Singing)**

 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **I'll be on my own**  
 **Feeling frightened of**  
 **The things that I don't know**  
 **When tomorrow comes**  
 **Tomorrow comes**  
 **Tomorrow comes**

 **And though the road is long**  
 **I look up to the sky**  
 **And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly**  
 **And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along**

 **I got all I need when I got you and I**  
 **I look around me, and see a sweet life**  
 **I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**  
 **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**  
 **Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**  
 **Can't lie, it's a sweet life**  
 **Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**  
 **You're getting me, getting me, through the night**  
 **'Cause you're my flashlight**  
 **You're my flashlight, you're my flashlight**

 **Ehemm, so I'm waiting for an applause you know?**

 _What are you doing Beca? *sniffing*_

 **Well a little bird told me that there's this redhead who's locking herself in her room.**

 _Well that little bird should've minded her own business. And you believed her anyways? I'm perfectly fine, you know?_

 **Stop lying Choe, I heard you sniff your nose out.**

 _I just have a bad col-_

 **Just stop denying it Chloe, please? Just let it all out, okay?**

 _Did you just call me to lecture me?_

 **Lecture you? No, I'm no teacher, I just called to sing you a song!**

 _And what does flashlight have anything to do with the situation?_

 **I don't know, that song's kinda stuck in my head.**

 _You have a lovely voice by the way, you should really try a cappella._

 **Yeah yeah whatever Chloe, skip the small talk and just tell me.**

 _Tell you what?_

 **You know what I mean.**

 _Wow it's weird to hear you being serious and all._

 **It's because I care. Now come on Chloe, talk. Please.**

 _Okay. *sigh*. It's just that everything's fine, I'm happy and all that but now he's just gonna barge into my life again like nothing happened. It's unfair you know? He really hurt me, but now he's asking for another chance? I don't know what to think, it's all pretty confusing!_

 **Why are you confused? You're not actually thinking about giving him a second chance though?**

 _Would it be stupid if I said yes?_

 **YES! That would be really STUPID!**

 _I thought you were here to comfort me?_

 **You asked a question, I answered it truthfully. I told you I hate your ex with a fury, remember? Now I even hate him more because he made you cry. So obviously I'm not into the whole getting back together thing!**

 _Oh yeah right, you're not a firm believer on second chances. But don't you think love is sweeter the second time around?_

 **So you still love him?**

 _I don't know. We've been together for a long time, you know? Would you be mad at me if I do get back with him?_

 **Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. Even if you're STUPID enough to take him back, I will still text you and call you and bother you and sing you those silly songs. You know why? Because I care about you, even though you're STUPID enough to go back to him.**

 _Ouch there's a lot of stupid in there._

 **Just hoping that your brain will process how STUPID of a move that really is.**

 _Well I haven't decided about it yet. I'm still thinking about it, that's why I asked your opinion. My friends feel the same way about it too, you know? They're still mad at him._

 **See, even your friends know it too. Why can't you just let the majority win?**

 _It's just... He's my first love, you know?_

 **I know that first loves are memorable but think about it. That's why it's called a first because there's gonna be a second, a third, a fourth or whatever but who matters most is the one who's going to be the last. You don't have to limit yourself to your first, you know?**

 _Wow that's deep! But yeah you're right._

 **Now you have to think if you still love the guy and if you trust him enough to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake. If you do, then I'm sure your friends and I are going to support you no matter how we feel about the guy.**

 _I'm not really sure if I want to get back with him, it's just those memories are hard to let go. Dammit why is it too hard to let it go?_

 **It's simple. I'll teach you then, just open the palm of your hands and let it go. I'll even help you hold your hand so that you won't close it again.**

 _Yeah right, why don't you just come here and do that then?_

 ***Knock, knock***

 _Holy shit! Is that you? I was just kidding you know? Did you really text Stacie for our address?_

(From outside the room) Hey Chloe, it's me, Stacie. I heard your voice, so I thought I might check up on you. How come you let Beca talk to you but not us? Can you please open the door?

 **Was that Stacie?**

 _Yup. For a second, I really thought you were outside. Just hang on a minute. *Chloe opens the door*_

 **Put it on loud speaker then, I want to say Hi!**

Is that Beca? Good to know you're finally talking Chloe!

 _Yup that's her. Well you should thank Beca here, she wouldn't stop pestering me._

 **Hi Stacie! Nice to meet you! Hey I did not pester you Chloe, I sang you a song!**

So that's why Chloe's smiling now, somebody serenaded her awwwwww!

 _Stacie!_

Well it is true! But anyways I'm glad to know you're okay now.

 **Is this like a friend/roommate moment? Because, you know, I don't want to intrude so I'll hang up now.**

 _Shut up Beca, just stay there!_

Oh see Beca she won't let you go now!

 _Shut up Stace, I just want her to stay so we could bully her, bwahaha!_

 **Hey that's mean, Chloe!**

 _Well it is true, you are fun to bully!_

 **Well I'll just end the call then!**

Ah guys, I'm still here, you know! Anyways the real question is, Chloe, are you really okay now?

 **Yeah Chloe, are you honestly okay?**

 _I'm just really confused, you know. I did not expect him to come back into my life. *sigh*_

Confused?

 **Yeah Stacie, she's confused because she doesn't know if she wants to get back with him or not.**

 _Wow! Shout it to the whole world, why don't you?_

Really Chloe? Are you that STUPID?

 **That's what I told her!**

 _Are you guys actually my friends? You're not making me feel any better! I deserve some hugs and words of comfort rather than you berating me._

Well I'm sorry Chloe but, are you really considering getting back with him? I hate that guy, you know that! I just think there's someone out there who's better for you. Someone you truly deserve.

 **Amen to that Stacie. But Chloe if you needed a hug, you could've just said so. I'm easy to talk to, you know?**

 _Go hug yourself Beca, you're too late. You wanna hug me? Show yourself first!_

Ooooooh! Heard that Beca? Chloe's challenging you! Is it time for you two to finally meet?

 **Seriously Chloe? You wanna meet.**

 _Not until I'm getting better though!_

Lame! Well anyways Chloe back to the topic, sheeesh, can you pause all the flirting for now and tell us what you really feel? Looks like you've forgotten all about that douchebag!

 _Aside from the fact that we weren't flirting, you're right Stacie, I guess I kinda forgot about him for a moment there, which means he's really not a part of my world anymore. Maybe I just missed the feeling of being with someone that's why I was thinking about getting back. But I think someone better will come along so I guess it's better to leave the past behind._

 **Finally! We did it Stacie! High five!**

Yes we finally knocked some sense into that big stubborn head of yours haha! Good job Beca!

 _Yeah yeah, you guys were great! But anyways, thanks you guys, for everything!_

 **Thanks to my awesome voice! ha ha ha!**

Whatever Beca! We're always here for you Chlo. But wow look at you two, from texting to calling, and even serenading, you guys are taking it to the next level.

 _Yeah I was quite surprised when she called. I thought we'd forever stay as texting buddies!_

 **Hey it was your fault for ignoring me!**

I feel like a meeting's gonna take place sometime soon! How exciting!

 _Ugh! Whatever Stacie!_

 **Looks like Chloe doesn't want to meet up, Stacie. How bout you? Care for a cup of coffee sometime?**

 _I did not say that I didn't want to meet up Beca!_

Then how bout we plan for a night out or something?

 _Hey Stacie didn't you have that thing you need to do?_

 **See Stacie, she wants me all to herself!**

Ha ha you guys are sickeningly cute.

 _No we are not!_

 **Well my phone's dying so I guess this is adios! Text you later guys!**

It is getting quite late! Bye Beca!

 _Yup, bye Beca thanks for everything!_

 ***Call Ended***

* * *

 _Good night Beca! For what it's worth, your singing really did help. Thanks again for tonight! Sweet dreams! :*_


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday (9:30 pm)

 **Haven't heard from you all day. :(**

 _Just got home._

 **You alright? You've been busy?**

 _Yup, so exhausted right now._

 **Practice?**

 _Nope, regionals remember?_

 **Oh yeah, right. I forgot. So how did it go?**

 _Meh._

 **So I'm guessing it wasn't good.**

 _We didn't win but still qualified for Nationals._

 **I wish you reminded me that your regionals was today.**

 _Why? Would you have watched?_

 **Nope, I would've given you a good luck kiss! ;)**

 _We already lost, don't make me feel even more irritated._

 **Hey my kiss could've helped you win!**

 _Yeah right! Does it have magical powers that could've helped us beat the trebles?_

 **Yup, it would've lent you my magical voice! Trebles?**

 _The name of our rival group._

 **Really, the Trebles?**

 _Yup they're kind of famous for winning Nationals 3 years in a row now, didn't I mention that?_

 _Hey, where'd you go?_

 _Beca?_

 **Sorry just texted someone else.**

 _Who? Got another texting buddy there?_

 **It's hard when you're popular.**

 _Shut up! Seriously though, who did you text?_

 **Secret.**

 _Are you dating someone right now?_

 **Why'd you like to know?**

 _I just wanted to know, I mean I did tell you when I had a date with Tom, so it's only fair for you to share!_

 **Well to answer your question. Nope I am not dating at the moment.**

 _Can't you just tell me who you texted?_

 **A friend, I asked him a question.**

 _Okay._

 **Why'd you think I was dating?**

 _I don't know. Maybe you already have someone and didn't bother to tell me._

 **I'm not even looking, but I think I've already found someone.**

 _Really?_

 **Yup.**

 _You've never mentioned it before. Since when?_

 **Since I met Stacie.**

 _STACIE? You like Stacie?_

 **If I said yes, would you allow me to go out with her? I mean she is your friend, I won't if you don't approve.**

 _But she's straight!_

 **I don't think so.**

 _I'm her roommate, I think I know if she's straight or not! You don't go for straight girls, remember?_

 **Well she seems like an open-minded person.**

 _And I'm not?_

 **What does this have to do with you?**

 _I mean whatever, forget it! How do you know if a person's open-minded or not?_

 **Well I think Stacie's pretty cool and laid back.**

 _So I'm not cool then?_

 **I didn't mean it like that! Stacie once told me that she doesn't care about labels. I mean, you're like the epitome of a straight girl!**

 _Now you're the one stereotyping!_

 **What do you mean? Are you saying you're open?**

 _Does it even matter? You like Stacie remember?_

 **I never said anything like that! I was just kidding!**

 _You're so frustrating! I never know if you're being serious or not!_

 **I'm sorry okay. I just thought you were used to it by now.**

 _Ughhh fine._

 **So you're not mad anymore?**

 _I'm not mad, just annoyed._

 **Again, sorry. :(**

 _Just to be clear, you are not asking Stacie out?_

 **Yup.**

 _Okay._

 **So any other friends out there?**

 _And I thought you weren't looking?_

 **I'm not! Just wanted to make more friends!**

 _You have a lot of friends already!_

 **You just want to have me all to yourself! :p**

 _Not really, I just don't want them to experience what I went through dealing with you._

 **Hey I'm not that hard to deal with!**

 _Dealing with you is some kind of torture you know? I don't know why God's punishing me like this!_

 **Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. Stop denying it. When will you ever admit your feelings for me?**

 _When hell freezes over._

 **Ouch, so never then?**

 _That's what you get for messing with me about Stacie!_

 **Hey as much as you keep on bullying me, I've grown to love you guys!**

 _Too bad you've never actually grown haha! But you love me more than Stacie though? I mean, you did know me first!_

 **Hardy har. But yup, I love you more, you're on top of that pyramid! ;)**

 _OMG why are we even flirting?_

 **I don't know, you started it, I'm just going along with it.**

 _Yeah right! Like you don't like it?_

 **I don't just like it, I love it haha!**

 _Well I blame it on the love month!_

 **Yeah it's almost valentines! I'm expecting a gift, you know!**

 _Like I would give you one!_

 **Hey if you don't, someone might get to me first!**

 _No they won't, because I'm on top of your pyramid remember? ;)_

 **You got me there! Nice one!**

* * *

A week later (Sunday 12:13 am)

 **-Beca Mitchell calling-**

 _What the hell Mitchell! Do you know what time it is?_

 **Chloooooeeeee hiiiiiiiii!**

 _You better have a very good reason for calling me right now!_

 **I just wanted to sing you a soooong!**

 _Are you drunk?_

 **No I'm not! I think, nope definitely not drunk. I've had like five glasses each round for four rounds hahahaha!**

 _Do you have a problem or something? Why'd you get drunk?_

 **Nope, I don't have a problem! What makes you think that? Me no problemo! Dude with zero problems over here!**

 _You're even more annoying when you're drunk! Why'd you call then? You know you woke me up right?_

 **I woke you up? Oh sorrrry, I just wanted to tell you s-something! Oh wait I forgot!**

 _Hey wait! Where the hell are you? Who are you with? Dammit Mitchell!_

 **SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH! You're so noisy Chloe, you might wake Stacie up! And for your information I'm home now, my friends dropped me here! Now I remember what I was going to tell you!**

 _Wheeew, you got me worried for a second! At least I know your friends are reliable! Well Stacie's not here, she never got back from her date. So what were you going to tell me? Can you hurry it up, I really need to go back to sleep now._

 **Happy happy happy happy Valen-Valentino, no that's not it! Happy Valentines day CHLOWEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 _Oh yeah, it's Valentines, well you're a little late don't you think? But anyways Happy Valentines day to you too Beca!_

 **Since I can't give you a gift, I'm gonna sing you a song though! So you better listen up!**

 **tenk, tenk, tenk (Beca's making guitar sounds)** (A/N: Song is Chloe(You're the One I Want) by Emblem3) **  
Chloooooweeeeee, I know your sister turns everyone on**  
 **But you're the one I want**  
 **But you're the one I want, yeah, yeah**

 **Front page magazine**  
 **Everybody says that she's a queen**  
 **But that's you to me**  
 **And I just want to let you know that**  
 **She likes the flashing lights**  
 **I love the way that you like candle light**  
 **Stay close by my side**  
 **I just want a chance to show that**

 **If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you I-I do**  
 **If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you**  
 **It's true-oo-oo-oo**

 **Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on**  
 **But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want**  
 **You think she's got it all but that don't make her better**  
 **You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters**  
 **Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on**  
 **But you're the one I want**  
 **But you're the one I want, yeah**

 **Fast lanes, limousines**  
 **Baby, there can be no guarantees**  
 **But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee that**  
 **Cause I'm attracted to your passion,**  
 **Be yourself, forget the fashion**  
 **Just keep that smile on your face**  
 **You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting**

 **If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you I-I do  
If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you**  
 **It's true-oo-oo-oo**

 **Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on**  
 **But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want**  
 **You think she's got it all but that don't make her better**  
 **You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters**  
 **Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on**  
 **But you're the one I want**  
 **But you're the one I want!**

 **Thank you, thank you very much!**

 **Hey Chloe I didn't hear any applause, it was good you know!**

 _Haha you, Beca Mitchell, are one of kind! This is definitely my most unforgettable Valentines day yet, a drunk girl singing a love song for me and managed to do so without stammering! You're totally adorable, I'll give you that!_

 **I didn't get what you've just said at all. Could you please repeat that?**

 _That was a mouthful, so no, I won't. Why don't you sleep now? You're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow!_

 **I don't wanna sleep yet, you shouldn't too! Let's keep on talking!**

 _Wow! You've managed to become a hundred times more annoying now that you're drunk! Why did you drink though?_

 **My friends invited me to a group date, so I went with them. I didn't even have a date. Benji's got Emily, Jesse and Donald also got dates, I forgot who they were though, so yeah Beca's got a bottle, or two, or three, I lost count hahahaha!**

 _Why'd you even go with them then?_

 **I don't know but it was kinda lonely staying home all alone. Got nobody to talk to.**

 _So what am I here for then?_

 **Yeah right! Chloe's got Tom.**

 _Nope you're wrong. Chloe's got Beca._

 **Uh huh! Don't get my hopes up Chloe, I know you only see me as your annoying text buddy.**

 _Just go to sleep Beca, it's hard talking to you when you're like this._

 **I'm not slee- zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 _Hello Beca? You still awake?_

 **zzzzzzzzzzz**

 _Haha looks like you've fallen asleep. Well, good night Beca! By the way, looks like hell has finally frozen over._


	12. Chapter 12

Wednesday (12:21 pm)

Beca!

 **Stacie, what can I do for you?**

Wait I'll call you.

 **Okay?**

-Stacie calling-

 **Hey Sta-**

Just cut the crap Beca! Is it really true that you sent that message to Chloe by accident?

 **Huh? What are you talking about?**

Are you sure that you actually don't know Chloe? Maybe you got her number from someone else, and pretended to text her by accident so that you can get to know her. Come on admit it!

 **You and your conspiracy theories! It was honestly just an accident. Why'd you think that?**

You go to Barden right?

 **Holy shit! How did you know that?**

Your father is Dr. Benjamin Mitchell, right? I'm one of his students, and the one time I actually listened to him was the time he mentioned his daughter.

 **SHIT! So it is real.**

What are you talking about?

 **I had a feeling that you go to Barden as well. Ever since Chloe mentioned the Trebles, I asked my best friend Jesse, who's also a treble, about the other team that also qualified for nationals, he said that it was the Bellas and that they were their rivals in school, so yeah, that's it.**

So you really didn't plan for all of this to happen?

 **No, of course not!**

So you do know us, but we don't know you. That's a little bit unfair don't you think?

 **I've heard about the Bellas before, but believe me, I've never seen you guys!**

I don't want to brag but, okay fine I'll brag a little bit. We're kinda popular in school, so it would be impossible not to notice us!

 **Well I'm not really a fan of a cappella, I just doze off when my friends talk about it, but so not the point, so I don't bother to see you guys when you perform. And if I don't have classes and not hanging out with Jesse, I just lock myself in my apartment making mixes, I'm basically a hermit. So the chances of seeing you are very slim!**

Maybe you walked pass Chloe before or something, you just haven't noticed. Ooooh Serendipity!

 **I know right! Out of all the people I could've accidentally send that message to.**

So what's your plan now?

 **What plan?**

Well we both know now that we go to the same school, won't you admit it to her? You still don't have plans to meet up?

 **Well that's kinda awkward coz she's being weird towards me right now.**

What? Why? What did you do?

 **I don't know, she rarely sent me messages for the past couple of days.**

Maybe you did something wrong. I know you guys kinda mess around but what if she took it the wrong way and got mad or something?

 **Well something did happen.**

What?!

 **I may or may not have drunk called her during Valentines day.**

Really? Why did you call her?

 **I don't know, I don't even remember what I talked to her about.**

Oooooh maybe you accidentally confessed your feelings for her!

 **Oh shit! That's trouble! Stacie please help me! I'm freaking out here! Ask her about it and if I really did confess, tell her that I was just joking! Please Stacie!**

HAHAHAHA! Hey this is your problem, so you better fix it by yourself. I don't wanna meddle!

 **She didn't mention anything to you?**

Not really, she's always out with Tom.

 **Really?**

Hey, don't sound so glum! It kinda sounds like you're having more than just a crush for our resident redhead.

 **No I'm not!**

Somebody's in denial!

 **Well what does it even matter anyways?**

Finally you admitted!

 **I'm never gonna win against you anyways.**

Haha you got that right! So what are you gonna do about it then?

 **I don't know, hey maybe we could meet up somewhere and talk about this or something?**

Seriously?

 **Yeah, I mean you are also in Barden, right?**

Yup, but that's not the point! I won't meet up with you right now.

 **Why not?**

Because Chloe's gonna be pissed at you and then she'll kill me if I meet you first!

 **She's already pissed, remember?**

I don't care, I just don't want her to be mad at me! Just talk to her first and fix your mess, I'll meet with you til then.

 **Why did she have to be pissed?**

Just ask her! I have to end this call, okay?

 **You're no help at all!**

Haha Whatever! Bye Beca!

 **Yeah yeah. Bye Stacie!**

* * *

Thursday (2:47 pm)

 **Congratulations!**

 _What for?_

 **What a miracle! You replied.**

 _Don't be so melodramatic, I was just really busy._

 **Busy with Tom? Or should I say, your boyfriend?**

 _Where'd you get that from?_

 **A little bird told me.**

 _Well that little bird's a liar._

 **So it's not true then?**

As far as I know, I'm still single.

 **Okay.**

 _So what's the congratulations for?_

 **I thought you've gotten yourself a boyfriend so yeah...**

 _Well that wasn't really necessary._

 **Okay. So yeah, just passing through.**

 _That's it?_

 **Well you are busy.**

 _Awww stop sulking Beca._

 **Just stating a fact.**

 _Wow it's still weird for me when you're being all serious._

 **Sorry.**

 _What for?_

 **For drunk calling you. And for the inappropriate things I've said, if there was any.**

 _You don't have to, it was actually an entertaining call. You're a very amusing drunk!_

 **Oh okay. Good.**

 _You're acting weird!_

 **Me? Ha funny coming from you.**

 _You really are pissed. What did I do?_

 **I'm not pissed, it's your fault I missed you too much.**

 _Awww normal Beca's back!_

 **Well you're busy right? Don't you have a date with Tom or something?**

 _I don't have a date right now. And I thought you missed me but now you're avoiding me. Weirdo!_

 **It's your fault! When I'm trying to talk to you, you don't even bother to reply. Now that I'm leaving you alone, you're now the one who wants to talk.**

 _Oh don't be sad Beca. If it makes you feel better, I've missed you too._

 **Yeah right! You're always with Tom!**

 _Why are you so mad at Tom?_

 **He's taking up your time for me.**

 _Well, even though I'm with him, I'm always thinking of you._

 **Now don't you start getting my hopes up.**

 _You're so obvious Beca! Just admit that you have a thing for me already!_

 **Fine! So if I'm gonna ask you out, you'll accept?**

 _Stop messing with me Beca._

 **See, I haven't asked you yet and you're already rejecting me.**

 _Well you're always messing around with me , I don't know if I should believe you or not._

 **As if you'd give me a chance.**

 _As if you're being serious._

 **If I'm really being serious, you better watch out, coz I know I'm gonna win! haha**

 _Why don't you just do it then?_

 **Are you challenging me? I'm guessing you're just gonna back out again.**

 _So you're gonna ask me out for the sake of a dare?_

 **Hey, you're the one who challenged me. I'd kiss you right now.**

 _Don't you dare, or else I'm gonna blow my rape whistle!_

 **You wish!**

 _Hahaha I kinda miss this goof!_

 **Well it's your fault for ignoring me.**

 _I didn't say you, it was meant for Billie!_

 **Fine go talk to Billie then!**

 _Haha I said stop sulking Beca. Man, you really did miss me a lot!_

 **I did but Stacie kept me company, so...**

 _So you're saying Stacie's on top of your pyramid now?_

 **Yup! We almost even met!**

 _WHAAAAAAAT?_

 **I asked her to meet me but she didn't allow it.**

 _Are you being serious right now?_

 **Nope I'm just kidding, no one's dethroned you from the top yet. But I did ask Stacie to meet up.**

 _You just knew Stacie recently, why would you want to meet her first?_

 **Well, you don't want to, in the first place. And you've been MIA for a couple of days.**

 _I never said I didn't want to._

 **So you really wanna meet up?**

 _Yeah we could. Why are you only asking Stacie to meet up?_

 **Where are you?**

 _Still at school._

 **Do you have a class?**

 _Nope I'm free, no more classes for the rest of the day._

 **Then let's meet.**

 _Are you crazy?_

 _Are you even being serious at all?_

 _Hey where'd you go?_

 _As if you'd really come and see me!_

* * *

Someone tapped Chloe on the shoulder.

 **"Hey Chloe!"**


	13. Chapter 13

The Meeting (Finally)

 **"Hey Chloe!"**

Chloe couldn't fathom that she was now actually seeing Beca face to face. She was so shocked that she couldn't do anything but just stare at Beca.

 _ **"**_ **I know I'm that gorgeous, but you don't have to drool. Hahaha"** Beca said as she handed Chloe her hankie.

Chloe got out of her thoughts as soon as she heard Beca laughing.

"It really is _you! Damn you Beca, the most obnoxious person I've ever met."_ Chloe replied as she threw Beca's hankie back at her.

 **"You mean the most awesome?"** Beca smirked.

 _"Whatever! Anyways, how did you get here? How did you know it was me?"_

 **"I told you I'm psychic, remember?"**

Chloe couldn't help but hit Beca repeatedly on her shoulder _"Stop messing around! Seriously what are you doing here? How did you even get in our school? Answer me properly Mitchell!"_

 **"Ouch, stop it, didn't know you were the aggressor in this relationship!"** Beca joked, and with that she was hit again by Chloe on the shoulder only this time it was harder. **"Okay, okay I'll answer you properly, stop hitting me!"** So Chloe stopped and looked at Beca. **"I go to Barden too, so that makes it my school too!"**

 _"You go to Barden too? Oh my gosh, did you already know me? You must be some kind of stalker! You must have known that you've been texting me all along, but you pretended you didn't so that you'd have a reason to talk to me!"_ Chloe frantically responded.

 **"Wow, that was a mouthful! Slow down why don't ya?"**

 _"Uggggh! Just answer what I asked!"_

 **"Okay miss bossy pants. Yup to everything, I've known you all along that's why I decided to text you. I'm secretly obsessed with you, I even have pictures and posters of you all over my room."**

Chloe's eyes widened at Beca's confession. She was dumbfounded.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey I'm just kidding okay, sheesh! Can't even take a joke! Nope, I honestly don't know you, it was really just an accident. And nope I am not stalking you or obsessing over you, you wish!"**

 _"You are so not funny! But you swear, you really don't know me?"_

 **"Well I've heard from my friends about a redhead from a cappella who was a really great singer, but I never bothered to listen because their a cappella discussions really bore me to death."**

 _"Then how did you know it was me right now then?"_

 **"Well you being a redhead was a give away, but I asked Stacie to be sure. I told her what you were wearing and she confirmed it. So any more questions?"**

Chloe just shook her head as her answer.

 **"Glad to have that out of the way, so, I'm Beca Mitchell! Nice to finally meet you Chloe!"** Beca smiled as she offered her hand.

Chloe laughed and took Beca's hand and shook it.

 _"Wow you really are small."_

 **"Hey you aren't that taller than me!"**

 _"And what's with all the eyeliner?"_

 **"You don't look like Emma Stone."**

 _"Hey, I'm a gorgeous redhead so that's close enough. And don't deny it, you were mesmerized by my beauty."_

 **"You were the one here who was drooling when you saw me."**

 _"I did not drool!"_ Chloe rebutted as she slapped Beca on the arm.

 **"I never thought we'd actually meet."** Beca exclaimed overwhelmed.

 _"Yup, were you really that excited to see me that you've actually assaulted me here?"_

 **"We were gonna meet eventually, so why delay the inevitable? And besides we've been talking to each other for months, it's time we actually meet, so I decided to see you spontaneously!"**

 _"Yeah yeah. Wow I didn't expect any of these to happen today. I've always imagined meeting up with you would be so awkward because we're just texting and all and it's different personally, but nothing seems different. You're still obnoxious and annoying as ever."_

 **"Hey I'm not that obnoxious! Anyways, we don't have to be awkward because we're cool right?"**

 _"Yup we're cool. So when did you find out that we actually go to the same school?"_

 **"Remember my father who got me in here for free?"** Chloe just nodded her answer **"Stacie's one of his students, and he mentioned me to the class which caught Stacie's attention. So she confronted me about it and asked if this was just an elaborate plan to meet you, I told her nope, it was really just destiny that the message led me to you."** Beca then looked at Chloe's face and noticed her cheeks went red. **"Someone's blushing."**

 _"No I'm not blushing, I just have rosy cheeks! And stop staring at me."_ Chloe answered annoyed.

 **"I'm not straing, you just have something on your face."** And with that Chloe immediately wiped her face clean.

 **"Haha I was just kidding! You're just that pretty that I got mesmerized."**

Chloe hit Beca in the arm again _"You are so annoying! And I know that I'm pretty, you don't have to repeat it!"_

 **"Man, are you humble! So..."**

 _"So what?"_

 **"Aren't you gonna tell me that I'm pretty too?"**

 _"You wish!"_

 **"Whatever! You should have your eyes checked. See?"** Beca pointed to bunch of girls **"Those girls are checking me out!"** And as if on cue, one of the girls just winked at Beca.

Chloe also looked at those girls and glared at them. _"You mean those hideous girls over there? Something got into her eye that's why you thought she winked at you. And stop staring at them sheeesh!"_ Chloe then grabbed one of Beca's arms and dragged her away from those girls.

 **"Awww you're so possessive of me, I love it!"**

 _"You wish! Are you free or do you still have classes?"_ Chloe's changing the topic now.

 **"Nope don't have classes left for today, you?"**

 _"Same, but I have Bella practice at 5:30, how bout we go get something to eat?"_

 **"Fine by me, I'm starving! Feed me."**

 _"You are not my pet!"_

 **"Whatever, come on let's just go and eat!"** Beca uttered as she drag Choe on the way to the cafeteria.

 _"Your treat?"_

 **"Yeah yeah. I'm gonna buy you a cookie, and you can drink from the drinking fountain over there."** Beca pointed.

 _"Man you're cheap!"_ Chloe retorted.

 **"Just kidding, come on I'll buy you whatever you like!"** And with that, Beca and Chloe headed to the Cafeteria.

* * *

Cafeteria (4:01 pm)

 **"You go sit over there, while I get us something to eat. What do you want?"** Beca asked Chloe as she spotted an empty table and motioned for her to sit there.

 _"I want a cheeseburger with lettuce, tomato, onion and bacon, but hold the pickles, I hate em, and some chicken wings while you're at it. I need a bottle of water and a can of coke too. And I also want a blueberry cheesecake for dessert. Ooooh and how about a sandwich for takeout. Thanks."_

Beca's jaw dropped at hearing Chloe's requests. **"Anything else?"** She replied sarcastically.

 _"Nope I'm good!"_ Chloe answered with a smug look on her face.

 **"I was being sarcastic! Dude! You sure you can finish all that?"**

 _"You have no right to complain since you're the one who offered. And yes I can finish all of it."_

 **"Yeah yeah, your wish is my command. Just stay there."** Beca replied bluntly.

 _"Don't make me wait!"_

 **"Wow you're demanding, and you aren't even my girlfriend!"** Beca muttered to herself.

 _"What did you just say?"_ Chloe looked at her questioningly.

 **"Nothing, nothing."** With that, Beca left to go buy the food leaving Chloe smiling deviously.

After 10 minutes, Chloe saw Beca returning to the table but immediately frowned as soon as she saw a guy following Beca.

 **"You can put it over there."** Beca instructed to the guy and the guy placed the tray of food on their table. **"Thank you very much."** Beca exclaimed gratefully, so the guy smiled at her in return and left.

 _"Who was that?"_ Chloe immediately asked.

 _"_ **I don't know, Chris or something. He offered to help because he saw me struggling with all the food you ordered!"** Explained Beca as she set all the food from the tray.

 _"So what did you give him in return? I bet you gave him your number!"_ Chloe then started to eat her burger.

 **"Why would I give him my number when I can give him yours?"** Beca then looked at Chloe smugly.

 _"What?"_ All of a sudden the people over the cafeteria stared at them weirdly.

 **"Hey pipe down, I was just kidding sheeesh! And no way am I gonna give him your number, you barely have time for me now, I don't want to have more competition. He just said that my smile was enough."**

 _"Ugh! Whatever, just eat your food!"_

They then started to eat their food. **"By the way, why were you all alone back there?"**

 _"Well most of the Bellas have classes. And it's nice to be alone sometimes, you know, all the peace and quiet helps you think."_

 **"You can just text me when you're alone."**

 _"Why? You'd join me?"_

 **"Yup but you have to treat me next time!"**

 _"Can't I just give you a smile instead?"_ Chloe giving Beca her cutest pout yet.

 **"Add in a kiss as well and we're good."** Beca joked only to be hit by a hard slap on her shoulder.

 **"Hey stop hitting me!"** And with that, Beca fought back with a light slap on Chloe's arm.

When Chloe started eating her cheesecake, Beca used her fork to get a bite from Chloe's cheesecake. _"Hey back off, this is mine!"_

 **"I bought it!"** _"For me, so technically it's mine!"_

They easily continued their teases and banters while they ate. They weren't even that surprised by how easily they got comfortable with each other. Nothing changed between them, they simply got along personally just as how they were when they were texting. For someone who have only met each other that day, they looked like they could've been friends for years with how they talk comfortably.

 _"Well I better go, almost time for practice."_ Chloe said as she looked at her watch.

 **"Can't you stay a little longer?"**

 _"I can't! Aubrey will kill me if I'm a second late."_

 **"Well that's... harsh. Fine, where are you headed?"**

 _"Auditorium's that way, you?"_ Chloe answered as she pointed to where the auditorium was at.

 **"Back to my dorm which is the other way, so I guess this is it then?"**

 _"Yup it's time we part ways! Text you later, kay?"_

 **"Yeah, no more ignoring and avoiding me okay? Or else I'll keep visiting you until you get tired of me!"**

 _"Yeah yeah it's hard to avoid you, you know? You're like a bubble gum stuck on a shoe, you're hard to get rid of!"_

 **"Ha ha! Very funny!"**

 _"But seriously though, I have to run or I'm gonna be late! Thanks for all of these! Bye Beca!"_

 **"Bye Chloe!"**

Both of them went on their separate ways until Beca shouted at Chloe **"It was really nice meeting you Chloe!"**

Chloe just shook her head but gave Beca her warmest smile, then she turned her back and started walking away but shouted back _"You too Beca!"_

And Beca couldn't help but sport her biggest smile yet.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this wasn't too disappointing, I got really scared reading all your reviews, but thanks for taking time to read my story! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Later that night at Chloe's room (9:56 pm)

"Darn that obnoxious Beca!" Chloe whined as she paced around the room.

"What did she do this time?" Stacie replied as she sat on her bed busy with her nail polish.

"I never expected her to actually come and see me!"

"Wow, so she did actually do it. Thought she was bluffing."

"Because you allowed her to, you could've warned me in the first place!" Chloe finally stopped pacing and laid in her own bed.

"Come on Chloe! It was long overdue. Besides, you should be happy that you two finally met. You are happy right?" Stacie gave Chloe a quick look and Chloe responded with a nod. "Then what gives?"

"Well... I could've been prepared, you now? What if I needed to comb my hair? What if I needed to redo my makeup? When I faced her, I was caught off guard it made me look like I was stupid!"

"So if I'd have told you, you would've what? Worn a gown or something?" Stacie mumbled, looking at Chloe funnily as she finished painting her nails.

"Ughhh! You know how Beca is, Stace! If I looked horrible, you would've given her more reason to tease me, and she'd become even more obnoxious!"

"Oh come on, Chloe! Just admit you wanted to impress her!" Stacie absentmindedly admiring her work, was hit in the face with a pillow. "Ouch! Chloe!"

"Whatever Stacie!" Choe now busied herself with a book pretending to read it. Stacie immediately got up from her bed and settled herself beside Chloe on her bed.

"So, what does Beca look like? Was she hot? Was she as sexy as she sounds? Come on Chloe spill!"

"Well, she looked okay." Chloe answered plainly, still pretending to read the book.

"Seriously Chlo? That's it? It's bad to lie, you know?" Stacie then took the book away from Chloe and placed it on her nightstand.

"Ugh fine! Well she really was small, and pale, and sporting that alternative fashion with all that eyeliner and piercings. But yeah she looked okay."

"Was she hot?"

"I don't know, I didn't notice." Now Chloe distracted herself by playing games on her phone.

"You're so lame Chloe!" "I didn't notice, my ass!" she mocked Chloe. "Well if that's how you are, I'm gonna ask Beca to meet up!"

Chloe instantly stopped playing with her phone and perked up "Really, when?"

"I don't know, maybe this week?" Stacie then stood up, grabbed a magazine and went back to her own bed.

"Tell me when kay? I'm gonna join you guys!"

"Why'd you wanna join?"

"You know how Beca is, so I'm gonna protect you from her advances!"

"Yeah right Chloe! You already had your moment with Beca, now it's my turn! What if we'd hit it off?" Unbeknownst Chloe, Stacie was doing this to get a reaction from her.

"Hey I thought you only like guys!" Chloe appalled by Stacie's revelation.

"It's the 21st century Chloe, it doesn't matter if it's a guy or a girl! Beca's fun to talk to and she seems smart and boy, if she really is hot, then damn! Besides, the hunter hasn't tried a girl before, so why not?"

Chloe fumed at what she heard and couldn't help but snap at Stacie "Stop it right there, Stace! If you're doing this to experiment, then I won't allow you to do it to Beca, she's already been hurt before! Even if you're one of my closest friends, I will hurt you if you hurt her, got it?"

Stacie was actually scared by the resolve in Chloe's voice so she tried to turn the conversation lightly again "Sheesh I was kidding Chlo Haha! I thought I was the one you were gonna protect."

"Whatever Stace! Even though she's really annoying and obnoxious, we've become really close, so don't you dare okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I get it! You can have Beca all to yourself. Wow you really are one scary ginger! Well I need to get my beauty rest. Good night Chlo!" _"Night Stace"_

With that Stacie slept with a smile on her face, now convinced that Chloe really had growing feelings for Beca.

* * *

Still the same night (10:37 pm)

 **So yeah that was me.**

 _Yeah yeah, glad to have finally met the little monster._

 **Hey you don't sound so thrilled! You were smiling your ass off when we left!**

 _Because I was glad that I was finally leaving you, duhhhh!_

 **Nope, I refuse to believe that! Just admit that you were so happy to finally meet me!**

 _I admit nothing!_

 **Whatever! So I have a question.**

 _Since when do you need permission? Shoot!_

 **Haha! Why are you so pretty?**

 _Stop messing with me Mitchell!_

 **I am not! Seriously, it was a good thing I saw you first. I was totally mesmerized before I even approached you.**

 _Shut it Beca! I'm not like those girls you could easily fool with your antics!_

 **I am not fooling you, why? Do you seriously believe that you're ugly?**

 _Hey I know for sure that I'm pretty, I've been told that a lot by a lot of people!_

 **But you don't believe it when it's from me?**

 _Well when it comes to you, it sounds more like a joke or an insult._

 **Hey I was complimenting you! You're probably blushing right now!**

 _No I'm not!_

 **Yes you are, Stacie just texted me, says you're smiling so hard too. ;)**

* * *

"Dammit Stacie I thought you were asleep!" Chloe shouted at her roommate as she threw her a pillow! "Well my phone kept on vibrating!"

"Ugh! Go back to sleep Stace!" "Yeah, yeah, I'm just gonna turn off my phone now! Night Chlo!" Stacie stifled a yawn and went back to sleep.

* * *

 _Whatever Beca! See that's why I never believe in anything you say because you keep on joking around!_

 **Not my fault you take everything so seriously! :P**

 _I'm gonna hit you in the head so hard next time, that might fix you up._

 **Yeah about that! You're so violent, what gives? My arm have bruises now, you know?**

 _That's what you get for being so annoying!_

 **Fine, I'll behave next time! It was a good thing that you actually allowed for us to meet!**

 _I had no choice, you assaulted me remember?_

 **Hey, I asked your permission first!**

 _Again, I thought you were just joking!_

 **I told you that we were gonna meet eventually!**

 _Yeah, yeah, like I could do anything about it._

 **You make it sound like meeting me was such a horrible experience.**

 _Don't be so melodramatic, it doesn't suit you._

 **Yeah, yeah it's not like were gonna meet again right? Why would I even bother?**

 _Oh stop moping Beca!_

 _Hello, you there?  
_

 _I was just kidding!_

 _Fine I'll admit it, I was really happy that we finally met, okay? I really enjoyed today and I thank you for that._

 _I was really looking forward to meet you, you know? And it was really a grandiose experience, I swear!_

 **Really?**

 _Really! So no more sulking, okay?_

 **I was just brushing my teeth, that's why I was gone a few minutes, but hey it got you to admit that you really were happy to see me! So hurray to me!**

 _Ughhhhhhh Whatever Beca! I'm gonna go to sleep now!  
_

 **Don't worry Chloe, the feeling's mutual! I was enchanted to meet you too! Good night :)**

* * *

Next Thursday (3:13 pm)

 _Hey Beca!_

 _Mitchell! You there?_

 _Psssssst!_

 _I haven't heard from you since yesterday. Got no one to annoy. :(_

 _You still alive?_

 _That does it! How dare you ignore me?_

-Calling Beca Mitchell-

"Mitchell, how dare you not respond to me when I'm texting! I've been sending you messages since yesterday, if you were that busy you could've just said so instead of avoiding me! Stacie said you were okay when you talked last Tuesday, what's going on? I think I deserve an explanation!"

"Uhm miss, can you tone it down? This is Benji, Beca's friend. I'm really sorry can I ask who this is, because your name is 'Not Emma Stone' on your caller ID. Wait, are you Beca's girlfriend? She never mentioned that she has a girlfriend."

"Darn that Mitchell, I'm gonna kill her for that" Chloe muttered to herself. "I'm sorry bout that, Benji right? Nope I'm not her girlfriend, she wishes! I'm Chloe and where is Beca by the way?"

"You're the Chloe she keeps on texting? So you aren't dating yet? Well Beca's in her room, asleep. She's overcome with fever since yesterday, and if we didn't visit her, no one would've taken care of this idiot!"

"Dating? She never even asked me out! So badass Beca's got fever? Did you give her medicine already? Is she having colds? You should make her drink lots of water and if she still doesn't get better, you go to the hospital, okay?"

"Are you sure you're not her girlfriend?" He just heard Chloe groan "Well to answer your questions, yes, to all of them. My friends are here taking care of her, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

"Good to hear."

"Are you really sure you're not dating Be-"

"Benji who are you talking to? Is that Beca's phone? Why are you using it?" Chloe heard another guy talk from the other line.

"Hey Jesse, check this out, Chloe, the reason why we can't use Beca's phone anymore, is on the other end!"

"The Chloe? The one she keeps to herself and won't talk to us about?"

"Yes Swanson!"

"Hey guys, I'm still here, you know? I can still hear you." Chloe interrupted the boys.

"Oooops." They replied in unison.

"Wait Jesse Swanson? From the Trebles?"

"How'd you know?"

"I'm Chloe Beale, from the Bellas!"

"SERIOUSLY?" Benji and Jesse screamed in unison.

"Hey guys what's the holdup? What are you doing here?" Another voice could be heard, and this time it was a female's voice. Chloe can't make out what the other line was saying, it sounds like they were having a discussion but covered Beca's phone to avoid her from hearing."

"O M Aca G! You're Chloe from the Bellas, I'm a huge fan! I'm Emily Junk, daughter of Katherine Junk, a former Bella. I wanted to audition, but I heard of this rule that you can't date Trebles so... Anyways, I'm really sorry about these guys, they have a crush on you, that's why they're acting that way."

"Don't they have girlfriends or something?"

"Nope, not really, they wish though! Beca's got better game than all of them combined."

"Heyyyy!" Benji whined.

"Shush it Benji, I know I used to have this big crush on Beca, but I'm dating you now and I love you, kay?"

"Crush? Seriously? Why'd you have a crush on that annoying and obnoxious hobbit?" Chloe couldn't help but ask.

"Hey! Beca's really talented, especially when it comes to music, she's also smart and funny! Have you met her already? If you haven't you're missing out, coz she's hot!" Emily countered.

"Take it easy there Em! Benji's eyes are turning green now haha!" Jesse added.

"Yup, we already met last week. Jesse's right Emily, you should tend to your boyfriend now!" A bit of edginess can be heard in Chloe's voice.

"Awwww don't be jealous babe. I'm just helping Beca's chances with Chloe." Chloe wasn't supposed to hear that but she already did.

"Chances? Don't be ridiculous you guys! Beca's not even asking me out! All she does is annoy and bother me to death."

"Well you know what they say, Chloe, when a boy pulls a girl's pigtails... well in your case not a boy, but still, you get the idea." Jesse mumbled.

"Now I know where Beca gets her absurdity from, I can really tell that you're Beca's friends!" Chloe scoffed, ignoring Jesse's comments.

"But seriously Chloe, if Beca does ask you out, would she have a little chance?" Jesse asked.

"Hey why am I getting questioned here? Will you look at the time, I gotta go to practice. Sorry guys, I'll ask about Beca's condition later. Please take care of her because if you don't I'm gonna kick your butts! Bye!"

* * *

Beca's apartment (4:24 pm)

Benji: "Well that was... weird."

Jesse: "Who knew Beca would be texting the Chloe Beale! She's like one of the hottest Bellas!"

Emily: "Do you think Beca's got a chance?"

Benji: "I don't know, but if she does, darn it is she lucky, Chloe's really hot!" He received a slap in his arm for that. "Ouch! But it's true!" He then received another one, "But you're hotter babe!" He addressed to Emily.

Jesse: "Maybe Beca does have a shot. I mean, Choe sounded a little jealous because of Emily, right?"

Benji and Emily could only nod in agreement.

Benji: "So are we gonna do something about it?"

Emily: "Nope, not right now. I don't wanna meddle. Let's just wait and see first."

Jesse: "Yeah I agree with you there. Come on let's go check on Beca, or else Chloe's gonna kill us!"

And with that they all headed to Beca's room.

* * *

Night time (10:02 pm)

 _Hey Jess! Is Beca okay right now? Did she get any better?_

 **Jess? Did you talk to Jesse?**

 _Beca?_

 **Nope, I'm your conscience.**

 _So I'm guessing you're better now._

 **But you really did talk to Jesse? How? What? When? Where? Why?**

 _You weren't responding to my texts so I called you. I got to meet your friends._

 **Oh no! What kind of stupid things did they say? Did they know it was you? Did they hit on you? Tell me Chloe, I'll avenge you!**

 _Yup I told them it was me. I now know that they have a crush on me and that you are the president of my fans club!_

 **Yeah right! Hang on a sec.**

-Beca Mitchell, calling-

 _Hey Beca, something wrong? Why'd you call?_

 **No, nothing's wrong. Just getting dizzy looking at my phone, so I called you instead.**

 _Wow you sound horrible! Are you feeling well? Has your fever gone down? Did you drink your medicine? Are your friends still there? You should be resting now, you know?_

 **Woah slow down there mom! Don't worry, I'm feeling okay now, my fever went down, just got a little cold though.**

 _Why won't I worry, you didn't even mention to me that you were sick! Just take a rest right now, okay?_

 **I've slept the whole day since yesterday. I want to talk to you right now!**

 _Ugh you are so stubborn!_

 **Yeah, yeah! So what did the guys tell you?**

 _They told me of your attraction towards me._

 **As if!**

 _Haha! Well they kept on thinking that I was your girlfriend._

 **Lucky you then!**

 _Haha keep wishing! But seriously Beca, you really need to rest right now. We'll talk tomorrow, kay?_

 **Sing me a song first. Please!**

 _Nope. I'm tired too. So good night Beca! *Mwah*_

 **Hey, I heard that! That was a kiss!**

 _Too make you feel better._

 **I am now wide awake and feeling well! I'm jumping on my bed as we speak! You have to give me more!**

 _Haha! I really need to sleep now and you should_ too!

 **Fine! Good night Chloe!**

 _Good night, sleep tight. Bye Babe!_

-Call ended-

* * *

Beca stared at her phone, dumbstruck because of what Chloe said! So she texted Chloe a final message for the night.

 **Now you've given me a headache! You're gonna be the death of me Beale!**

 _HAHAHAHAHA! Good night Beca! :*_


	15. Chapter 15

Friday next day (7:42 am)

 _You awake?_

 **Nope, still dreaming, I think.**

 _Ugh! How are you feeling?_

 **I'm feeling great thanks to you doctor Choe, your kiss really helped.**

 _Stop joking weirdo! Answer me properly!_

 **I'm honestly feeling well right now, just a little cold left, but other than that, I'm fine. I'm going to my classes too.**

 _You sure? It's okay to rest you know? What if you might faint in class?_

 **I swear Choe, I'm okay, great even. I can go to class just fine! It was a moment of weakness, and as a badass I will not fall to it again bwahaha!**

 _Dork! Just make sure you really are okay, okay? Or else..._

 **Yeah mom, got it.**

 _Good! But seriously though, you only have 3 classes today, you could just skip it and ask someone else for notes._

 **Seriously Chloe, I'm fine! I've been bored staying in my bad for almost 2 days now, I need to go out, so I'm going to class.**

 _Are you sure you're going to class, or are you just gonna see and hit on some girls?_

 **Darn! You caught me! How did you know?**

 _Beca! Don't you dare! Or I will tie you to your bed!_

 **Didn't know you were into BDSM! Stop reading Fifty Shades of Grey Chloe sheeesh HAHAHAHA! I'm just kidding, You're the only one I want to see! ;)**

 _You could've just said so, I would've given you an album filled with myself._

 **Pictures? Really? You won't even come see me personally?**

 _I want to, but I really have a lot of stuff to do today, I'm headed to class and I have 10 minutes to spare. Just wanted to check on you._

 **Well that's fine, thanks for caring though. I have class the next period as well so I'm gonna prepare right now. Talk to you later, okay?**

 _Okay! I also texted Stacie to look out for you. Take care of yourself, okay? Bye Becs!_

 **Roger that chief!**

* * *

Sunday (11:23 am)

 **Good morning Chloe!**

 _Good morning! Where were you last night?_

 **Out partying!**

 _So that's why you never texted._

 **Aww don't be like that Chloe! At least I didn't drunk call you again haha!**

 _You got drunk again?_

 **Nope, not really, only had a few drinks I swear.**

 _So anything interesting happened?_

 **Well, I kinda met someone.**

 _You were with someone last night? Like a date?_

 **You could say that.**

 _I thought you weren't looking!_

 **I wasn't, but Jesse set us up. So that I won't be lonely for next year's valentines haha!**

 _And you agreed?_

 **Well yeah, I mean it would be rude if I declined.**

 _You're such a jerk!_

 **Hey! I was anything but a jerk last night!**

 _Was it good?_

 **What?**

 _Was the date good?_

 **We were both a little bit shy, but it was okay.**

 _Do you like her?_

 **I didn't get to know her that much, but she looks good.**

 _I thought you didn't care about the looks!_

 **Of course not, but the looks are the first thing you notice, I didn't get to know her that well so I still can't tell.**

 _So you didn't get to talk to her at all?_

 **Well, only light conversations. It was our first meeting, so maybe she was just shy.**

 _But I wasn't even shy towards you during our first meeting!_

 **That's because you are anything but shy haha!**

 _Whatever! So will there be more dates?_

 **I don't know. We'll see.**

 _Okay. Well I have something better to do._

 **Hey we just started talking, you're just gonna leave?**

 **Seriously?**

 **Fine! Well, talk to you later then?**

* * *

Bella's house (12:13 pm)

It was lunch time for the Bellas and Aubrey was in-charge of cooking duties for the day. The only Bellas left were Aubrey, Chloe, Stacy and Amy, the others all went out.

"Hey Chloe you can just tell me that you don't like the food rather than to play with it." Aubrey scolded since she noticed Chloe not paying attention to the food and kept on fidgeting on her seat.

"What did you just say?" Chloe looked at Aubrey.

"Hey Chlo, if you don't want to eat you can just give it to me." Amy asked only to be slapped by Aubrey.

"Is this about Beca?" Stacie chimed in.

"Whatever Stacie!" Chloe stood from the table and got herself a glass of water.

"What did hottie do this time?"

"Stop calling that jerk a hottie Stacie, seriously?" Chloe spat as she sat back to her chair and angrily sliced her piece of steak. Stacie just rolled her eye at Chloe.

"Stacie, You met Beca?" Amy promptly asked.

"Yup." "So how was she? Is she seriously hot?"

"AMY!" Choe Butted in.

"I wasn't asking you ginger now shush!" Amy just earned a glare from Chloe.

"Well Amy, even though she's short, she's really hot! She's got this mysterious vibe going on and it suits her. She rocks the whole alt thing with all those piercings. She's also a DJ so yup total hottie!" Stacie exclaimed.

"Wow if I do swing that way, she'd be one of my first choices."

"You're fangirling as if you're talking about Channing Tatum here!" They just now finished eating and Chloe gathered the plates and cleaned the table. "Stacie it's your turn to do the dishes!"

"Why are you so pissed Chloe, I'm just saying Beca's hot, not that you're interested right?" Stacie challenged Chloe, smirking as she waited for her response.

"Ignore her Chloe." Aubrey commented and scowled at Stacie, motioning for her to cut it out.

"Whatever Stacie, I'm outta here!" Chloe stomped her way to her room upstairs and Aubrey just glared at Stacie, but she just gave Aubrey a 'what did I do' look.

"She must be on her period." was Amy's only comment.

"She's just really sensitive when it comes to Beca." Stacie remarked as she started washing the dishes.

"Why? Is there something that you know that we don't? I thought she was just tolerating that Beca, I mean she is straight, right? And isn't she going out with Tom?" Aubrey inquired as she helped Stacie with the dishes.

"Well Chloe stopped going out with Tom for awhile now, and she's always talking about Beca instead of Tom. So..."

"But Stacie, did Beca even ask Chloe out?" Amy questioned as she walked to the fridge and got herself some ice cream.

"Sadly no, she thinks she doesn't have a chance with her because you know how Chloe is when it comes to her." Stacie looked at Amy and sighed.

"Then both of them are stupid, just waiting for the other to 'fess out! Sheeesh, their tragic love story is making me hungry." Amy then took a big bite from her tub of ice cream.

"You're always hungry Amy! But how do you know that Chloe's got feelings for Beca? Stace?"

"It's obvious Bree! She gets all defensive when it comes to Beca, she talks about her all the time, and she got mad at me when I tried to meet up with Beca, she's obviously jealous! They're pretty entertaining, it's like I'm watching my own reality TV!" Stacie answered smugly.

"Well I'm too lazy to meddle, so I'll leave it to both of them to figure it out. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be." Stacie and Aubrey can only nod at Amy in agreement.

* * *

Wednesday (7:59 pm)

 **Where'd you go?**

 _Why?_

 **Finally! You done avoiding me now?**

 _What do you want?_

 **Wow! Are you on your period or something?**

 _NO! What is it?_

 **I never needed a reason to text you, you know?**

 _Do you need something?_

 **Nope just wanted to say hi.**

 _I'm okay. You?_

 **I am okay, but you? I don't think so.**

 _What's new?_

 **Nothing's new.**

 _Liar!_

 **I told you I'm a horrible liar! When did I ever lie to you?**

 _Just now._

 **Why? What do you know?**

 _Stacie told me all about your date._

 **Oh, Kommissar? Well it wasn't a date you know!**

 _You asked her out?_

 **She's the one Jesse set me up with.**

 _So you're dating now?_

 **Nope, we're just friends. We were just hanging out.**

 _Hanging out, date, what's the difference?_

 **Haha you're gossiping with Stacie now?**

 _So why aren't you asking her out?_

 **Why do you sound so eager?**

 _Just asking._

 **Well no, we're just friends. Oh btw she's a transfer student and she's part of that other a cappella group DSM, so be nice to her, kay?**

 _Yeah, yeah. Well I have to do something. Bye._

 **You're leaving me hanging again, fine. Bye.**

* * *

Friday (4:37 pm)

 _Hey can you please tell Jesse to take it easy on us today?_

 **You have an event or something?**

 _Sort of. Some kind of riff-off called the laser ninja dragon league or something. We're on our way right now._

 **Why didn't you tell me?**

 _Why would I tell you?_

 **I would've come.**

 _You hate a cappella, remember?_

 **I used to hate a cappella, I don't hate it that much now, thanks to you.**

 _Yeah right, you're just gonna watch Kommissar._

 **Why do you keep bringing her up? I swear, if I were watching you guys, you'd be the only one I'm gonna support!**

 _Yeah yeah. Well we just arrived, talk to you later 'kay?_

 **Okay! Good luck Chloe! I'm sure you're gonna rock it!**

 _Thanks Beca!_

* * *

Saturday (2:11 pm)

Beca!

 **Stacie! What's up?**

Nothing much. So I saw you awhile ago.

 **Really? Why didn't you come say hi?**

I didn't want to intrude on your date you know.

 **You're messing with me! I wasn't on a date.**

Who are you kidding? I saw you with my own 2 eyes! You were with that German chick, Kommissar wasn't it?

 **Yup it was Kommissar, and nope it wasn't a date. You sound like Chloe now!**

Not a date my ass! She kept on holding your hand.

 **Woah! You stalking me now? And what's the big deal, it's not like we were kissing or something.**

Yeah right. But are you gonna ask her out? What about Chloe?

 **I don't have the time and money to go on dates Stacie haha just kidding! But no I'm not planning to ask her out. And what about Chloe?**

You sure? I keep seeing you together! I thought you like Chloe, are you just using Kommissar to forget about her?

 **Well she's one of my dad's students and he asked me to show her around, so I couldn't complain. It's hard to move on from Chloe when you keep on reminding me, you know?**

Why do you need to move on from Chloe when you can make a move on her?

 **Those moves won't even work on Chloe. Besides I like our situation right now, I'd rather be friends with her than nothing.**

Really?

 **Yup, I keep on forcing it in my head that we'll always be just friends so that these feelings will go away.**

And how's it going so far?

 **It's working, I think? haha**

Ughhhhh! You guys are so frustrating!

 **Just don't tell Chloe a thing about this, okay?**

Yeah whatever. I have to go now, bye Becs! Good luck with life.

 **Yeah you too.**

* * *

Tuesday (11:57 am)

 _You done with class?_

 **Yup, it was so boring.**

 _Where are you?_

 **On my way to the quad.**

 _Meet you there._

 **Seriously?**

 _Yup. Wait for me, kay?_

* * *

"Beca!" Beca turned to where the voice came from only to be hit in the face by a blanket.

"Ouch!" Beca then took the blanket and asked Chloe what to do with it, she was then instructed by Chloe to spread the blanket on the ground. "So we're gonna have a picnic here? Did you bring food with you?"

"Yup that's how awesome I am!" Chloe boasted as she took out lunch boxes from her bag.

"You cooked this?" Beca asked nervously knowing Chloe doesn't cook.

 **"** Yup" Chloe still oblivious that Beca was worried about the food.

"How bout we go the cafeteria instead? My treat."

"Look if you don't want to eat what I've cooked, fine." Chloe then started packing her things back to her bag and then stood up. "I've made all this effort to learn how to cook and this is all I get!" Chloe murmured to herself feeling dejected.

Beca couldn't help but feel guilty especially seeing Chloe's face like that. So she immediately stood up and held Chloe's arm stopping her from leaving. "Hey I was just kidding! You know me? I thought you'd gotten used to it by now."

Chloe was still silent. "I'm sorry Chloe okay." Beca then took Chloe's backpack with her free arm and placed it on the blanket. She started to unpack the lunch boxes again and when she opened it she was shocked when the food smelled great. To her surprise the food looked a little fancy, crusted chicken with Jalapeno Ranch sauce and lasagna. "Wow this looks great!"

Chloe finally sat beside Beca and was startled when Beca grabbed a spoon and motioned to feed Chloe. "Say Ah"

"What are you doing?"

"Come on Choe, say ahh" Chloe couldn't help but blush, so she opened her mouth and Beca fed her.

As soon as Chloe swallowed the food, Beca jokingly comments "Now that I know that your food is edible and not poisonous, I'm gonna go dig in!"

"Ughhhh! You are so annoying!"

Beca just ignored Chloe and started eating "Damn it, this is so goasdjhgfjklsdfj."

Chloe always hated slobs, but disregarded Beca being one because she was happy that Beca was enjoying what she cooked. "Slow down why don't you? And don't talk when your mouth's full!"

"Yeah yeah. This is really delicious! Are you sure you were the one who cooked this?" Beca commented.

"How dare you! Aubrey already gave me hell when she taught me how to cook! And the Bellas won't stop teasing me asking me why I'd wanted to cook! And this is what I get? Not even a thank you?" Chloe replied offended, so she tried to get a hold on those lunch boxes but Beca stopped her again.

"I'm really sorry, I won't doubt your cooking skills ever again." Beca replied sincerely "So why did you want to learn how to cook? You joining a cooking show?" Beca teased to lighten the conversation.

"Stupid Beca! Can't you see that I've learned to cook for you?" Chloe whispered to herself. "I just wanted to learn, that's it." Was what Chloe replied to Beca instead.

"Great job! You're ready to be married now!"

"I don't even have a boyfriend yet!" Choe deadpanned.

"Well with your cooking skills I'd marry you! I don't care if you'd cook the same thing every day, this is really good!"

For the second time that day, Chloe blushed, she was too distracted to even respond to Beca. Good thing Beca was busy eating so she didn't notice Chloe's reaction.

"Slow down, or else you're gonna choke!" Chloe commented to divert the topic.

"By the way, how did I get the honor of tasting your first time cooking? Am I that special?"

"Well, if it went bad, you'd be the one to suffer hahaha!"

"Yeah yeah whatever!" *Burp* Beca finished eating and was now drinking from a bottle of water also brought by Chloe.

"Man I'm full! That was really tasty Chloe! So same time tomorrow?"

"After you doubted my cooking skills, no way am I gonna cook for you again!"

"How many times do I have to say sorry Chloe!"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Chloe then started to stand up. "Hey it's almost time for class, clean this up why don't you?"

"Hey! Why me?"

"Excuse me? I'm the one who cooked so you better clean this up." Chloe glared which gave her the result she wanted seeing how Beca was somewhat terrified by it.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

Night time (8:22 pm)

 **Thanks again for the food Choe!**

 _You're welcome._

 **So I was wondering, what happened to your guy Tom?**

 _He's not my guy, I don't know, still alive I guess, haven't seen him quite some time now. How bout your girl?_

 **She's not my girl, we're just friends. She keeps on texting me though, might have a crush on me haha!**

 _Like you don't like it! How many dates have you been to?_

 **No dates, just hanging out!**

 _I thought you already asked her out, I heard you're always with her and that she was even holding your hand._

 **Where did that come from? Well to stop you from pestering, yup we're going out!**

 _WHAT?! She's only been here for a month! You're so unfair, why didn't you even tell me?_

 **I'm just kidding hahaha! You just won't stop asking when I'm not even asking her out. Well, if that time will come, you'll be the first to know, okay? haha**

 _Your jokes aren't funny anymore Beca! Ughhh! You are so full of it! Whatever!_

 _Aubrey called for a late meeting, so yeah, bye._

 **There you go again, appearing and disappearing! You better text me later, okay?**

* * *

Friday (9:21 pm)

-Beca Mitchell, calling-

 **Finally you answered! Thank God!**

 _Beca my phone's dying what is it?_

 **Well if you could've responded to at least one of my messages, I wouldn't have called you.**

 _I'm busy._

 **Yeah right, I asked Stacie awhile ago if you were busy, she said you weren't. Where is she by the way? She's not answering at the moment.**

 _I'm busy thinking, still counts as doing something. And Stacie's out, date night._

 **Whatcha thinking about?**

 _Can't a girl have thoughts to herself?_

 **Katy Perry must have thought of you when she wrote that song Hot and Cold.**

 _What are you talking about?_

 **You think I haven't noticed? You keep blowing me off! One day you're super sweet, then the next day you're cold! What's the problem? You're pissing me off!**

 _You're pissed off? Well news flash, I'm pissed at you too!_

 **Me? What did I even do?**

 _Ugh! Whatever! Why did you really call Beca? You here to lash out on me?_

 **I called you because I miss you! Got no one to mess with.**

 _See! That's where you're good at! You only need me when you want to annoy the hell out of someone! That's all that I am to you!_

 **What are you talking about? Are you depressed or something?**

 _You think this is some kind of joke? Damn you Beca!_

-Call ended-

-Beca Mitchell, calling-

 _What is it?_

 **I'm not amused anymore Chloe! I didn't even do anything to you! I'm so mad right now!**

 _You're mad? Stop calling me then! Just leave me alone!_

 **Ughhhh! You are so frustrating! I don't want us fighting like this. You know I can't stand you being mad at me. Please let's just talk it out.**

 _You're just so good at leading people on, you know?_

 **What are you talking about? It's easier to talk to Kommissar than you, and she's German! But you, you're so confusing!**

 _Then why don't you go talk to Kommissar instead?_

 **If I wanted to talk to her, I would've, but no, I want to talk to you! What's your problem Chloe? Please let me help!**

 _You! You're my problem!_

 **Me? What did I do?**

 _You're so dense!_

 **Why am I dense? For all I know, I haven't done anything towards you!**

 _You're so stupid and dense! Hell has frozen over for a while now, but you're too blind to notice! Ugggghhhhh I hate you!_

-Call ended-

"What the hell is she talking about? And is she really that pissed that she wants me to go to hell or something?"

"Oh wait! Did she just say?" And with the realization just dawning in on her Beca could only say "Fuck!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys, got into an accident, everything's fine now though. I don't think I can update daily though, but I will still try to update as quick as possible. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday (8:11 am)

 **Chloe**

 **Please talk to me.**

 **Did I really hear you right?**

 **Did you just say what I think you said?**

 **Come on Chloe, please, let's just talk this out.**

-Calling Chloe Beale-

-No answer-

-Calling Chloe Beale-

-No answer-

-Calling Chloe Beale-

-No answer-

-Calling Chloe Beale-

"The number you have dialed has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Please try your call later."

 **"Fuck! Seriously Chloe? Dammit Beca, why do you have to be so dense?"**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Bellas' place (9:37 am)

The Bellas just finished their breakfast and were now settled in the living room, most of them were busy watching TV while others were just bumming around, Stacie was the last one to arrive in the living room since it was her turn to wash the dishes. She noticed that the TV show was really boring, so she decided to do something entertaining. She turned the TV off which got the attention of all the bellas.

"I was watching that!" Jessica remarked.

"That was rude Stacie." Aubrey chimed in.

Stacie could only roll her eyes. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Well I've got something to tell you and my story's way better than that reality show shit."

"We do not want to hear about your sexcapades Stacie!" Amy uttered as she was lying on one couch eating her waffles.

"I swear guys, this isn't about me, and I assure you, this is an exciting story! Can I start now?"

The Bellas grunted but gradually agreed. "Fine, this better be worth hearing Stace!" Aubrey comments.

"So this story is a crossover between Disney and Tolkien." The Bellas just looked at Stacie funny. "Are you doing Crystal meth Stace?" another comment from Amy again.

"Shush, no interrupting okay?" The Bellas just nodded. "Now I'm gonna start for real this time. The story begins with a little mermaid named Ariel, she was a princess who lived in a palace under the sea, but she was always curious about the beautiful castle on land that she kept going near it, but the sad thing was that the castle was enclosed in a giant wall, separating the castle and the sea. The resident of the castle was a hobbit, a very hot and mysterious hobbit, I mean seriously, this ho-"

"We get it Stace, the hobbit's good looking, look guys I need to finish my homework." Choe interrupted as she stood up, excusing her way out since she had a feeling that the story was gonna be about her.

"It's a Saturday Chloe, who does their homework on a Saturday?" Amy retorted "And no leaving, this is a Bella bonding experience, right cap?" Aubrey could only shrug, so Chloe went back to her seat on the couch and tried to ignore Stacie by using her phone.

"So where was I, before I was rudely interrupted?"

"You were talking about the hobbit?" Flo replied clueless while Chloe just glared at Stacie.

"Oh yeah-

"Can we get some popcorn first? I think this is gonna be a great story!" Amy added only to receive threatening looks from the Bellas. "Okay never mind." Amy surrendered as she settled getting herself comfortable on the couch.

"No more interruptions okay! So yeah the mysterious hobbit was intrigued hearing a beautiful voice from beyond the walls of the castle so the hobbit asked who it was and Ariel replied. So the hobbit and the mermaid became pretty close after that, and it has become their routine everyday; talking, singing, joking around, FLIRTING, despite not seeing each other because of the wall. We could tell that they were very happy with what was going on between them. So one day, the hobbit broke down a part of the wall to finally see the mermaid, and they've gotten even closer ever since."

Stacie took a breather and as she continued she made her voice more dramatic for effect "But one day, a maiden arrived knocking at the castle's doors. Just like Ariel she was pretty too."

"Was she also a princess too?" Ashley asked.

"Nope, she was a queen. From Germany. I meant Arendelle." And the Bellas simultaneously looked at Chloe, expecting a reaction from her. She was trying her best to ignore them as she held her phone with one hand but the other was rolled into a fist.

"So yeah since the queen, named Elsa, came to town, she kept on hanging out with the hobbit. Ariel was furious about the hobbit's new friend but the hobbit liked hanging out with Elsa because she was a lot nicer than Ariel. Ariel got sad about it so she went back to her palace under the sea and never returned. The End." Stacie then took a bow.

"What the fuck was that Stace? You said it was exciting?" Amy couldn't help but blurt out.

"It is exciting! You just have to watch out for what happens next, it's gonna get even more exciting!" Stacie smiled deviously.

"Really Stacie? It's obvious that the hobbit's gonna end up with Elsa, after Ariel disappeared on her." Amy whined.

"Yeah and if I were the hobbit, I'd choose Elsa too, I mean come on Ariel's a bit bipolar, she didn't have the right to be mad." Cynthia Rose added.

"Yup what Ariel did wa-"

"Elsa and the hobbit could go at it, for all I care!" Chloe couldn't take it any longer, so she stomped her way back to her room upstairs.

"That was really uncalled for Stacie!" Aubrey reprimanded, looking at the stairs worried for her best friend.

"Oh come on Bree, Chloe's just being a drama queen!" Stacie replied calmly.

"So if Chloe is Ariel, and Beca's the hobbit, then who's Elsa?" Jessica asked innocently, unaware of what's going on with her fellow bella. Ashley, Flo, Denise and CR, were also clueless as well.

"Kommissar, from DSM."

"That amazon woman likes Beca as well? Damn! That Beca's got game, Kommissar's really hot!" CR commented only to be slapped by Denise.

"I kept seeing them together, that's why Chloe's easily irritated these days. And she's been avoiding Beca for a while now."

"They aren't talking?" Aubrey broke her silence.

"Yup, I don't know why though! Beca keeps on texting me about Chloe. She even called me to talk to Chloe, but she just won't budge."

"Maybe there's something else."

"I think so too. I asked Beca what really happened, and all she said was that she needs to talk to Chloe first before she can tell me."

"But does Beca really like Chloe?" Aubrey curiously asked Stacie.

"My lips are sealed." Stacie replied as she motioned her hand zippering her mouth.

"Yeah right, your answer kinda made it obvious Stace!" Amy deadpanned.

"Your words not mine! Beca's gonna kill me just please don't tell Chloe!" Stacie hushed, panicked that Chloe could come down any moment and eavesdrop at their conversation.

"What if Beca confessed her feelings for Choe?" Aubrey figured.

"And why would Chloe avoid Beca if she did? I mean we all know that Chloe likes Beca right? She's jealous of Kommissar remember?"

"But did she actually admitted it?"

"Chloe's still in denial." Stacie sighed.

"So what's Beca planning to do? She better not mess with Chloe or I'll make her regret she's even breathing!" The Bellas were both amused and terrified by the threats of their leader.

"Well, Beca just wanted to talk to Chloe desperately. She even tried coming here, but I reminded her about you (pointing to Aubrey) so she decided not to."

"I just hope they fix this whole mess, because I don't like a moody Chloe." The Bellas all nodded at agreement with what Amy said.

* * *

One week later, Saturday (2:42 pm)

 **Stacie!**

Hey hottie! What can I do for you?

 **Hottie? You're weird Stace! But anyways, are you with Chloe right now?**

Just shut up and accept my compliment Becs, or would you rather I call you shorty? But to answer your question, nope, I'm shopping right now, Chloe stayed at home. She's still not talking to you?

 **Yeah yeah whatever. I'm used to texting her every single day even if it's just hi's and hello's, but now there's absolutely nothing!**

Maybe you startled her.

 **What are you talking about?**

You confessed to her right? That's why she's avoiding you?

 **No, no, no! Where'd you get that ridiculous idea?**

That's not it then? The Bellas and I thought that that's what happened, that's why she's avoiding you.

 **Oh no Stacie, why'd you tell the Bellas? Now Chloe's gonna be even more pissed at me if she thinks I started these rumors! What if Chloe's not gonna speak to me ever again? Help me Stacie, Please!**

Calm down Beca! Don't panic! We know Chloe can't stay mad at you! We even tried to get a reaction out of her when we teased her about you and Kommissar, that was hilarious!

 **I am so dead! Dead, dead, dead. Now there's no way she'll ever talk to me again.**

Can't you just tell me what's going on? What did you guys fight about?

 **Ugh forget it. I'm gonna go now, kay? I'm just gonna think of more ideas to fix this. Bye Stace.**

I'm here if you need any help, okay? Just text me or something. Bye Becs, good luck with life!

 **Thanks Stacie. :(**

* * *

Sunday (7:39 pm)

Aubrey knocked on Chloe's room since it was now time for dinner but Chloe didn't bother to come downstairs, she heard Chloe respond so she let herself in. She saw Chloe on her bed staring at a book absentmindedly while turning pages she didn't even bother to read. She then laid beside Chloe and hugged her tightly.

Chloe was surprised at Aubrey's actions but just let her be. She then hugged Aubrey back. "What's this for?"

"Nothing. I just missed you. Remember the times when it was just us against the world?" Aubrey asked as she lets go of Chloe and intertwines their pinkies. They're now staring at the ceiling, and Chloe just chuckled as she nodded in reply.

It was a comfortable silence the two of them shared. Chloe cherishes moments like these when Aubrey's not busy being a dictator, she's actually one of the sweetest persons she's known.

"So Chloe, how are you?"

"We live in the same house, Bree! And we even see each other in practice everyday, you're so weird." Chloe snorted.

"Yes that is true, but I kinda miss the bubbly and exuberant Chloe! You might be here, but it feels like you aren't." Aubrey then faces Chloe with her serious face on.

"You and your fancy words, Bree!" Chloe knows what Aubrey wants to talk about, she wants to avoid the conversation but she knows it's inevitable seeing as how persuasive Aubrey can be.

"Want to tell me something Chlo?" Aubrey still waiting for Chloe to budge.

"I know that you already know something Bree."

Aubrey sighed. "I do know about some of the things, but I don't know all about it. I want to hear from you."

"Can't it just stay that way?"

"Come on Chlo, please tell me. Why are you two fighting? Do I have to give her a talk?"

Chloe chuckled at her best friend's protectiveness, she isn't sure if she was kidding or not. "I thought Stacie already told you everything."

"Nope. All we know is that you got mad when we teased you about Kommissar and that you're not even talking to Beca. We thought about something but I guess we were wrong."

"What did you guys think?"

"I told you it was wrong so no need to say it again. So back to Beca, why did you guys fight? Why are you mad at her?"

Chloe sat up from her bed and Aubrey followed afterwards. She was hesitant to answer Aubrey, she really didn't know what to say, so she just answered Aubrey honestly. "I'm not mad at her, just upset."

"Why are you upset with Beca?"

"More like upset with myself, I'm kinda embarrassed." Chloe's now nervous trying to look at anything besides Aubrey.

Aubrey's forehead creased, she was now totally lost. "Okay what's going on here? Stacie said she talked to Beca and Beca admitted that it was her fault, but you're the one who's embarrassed? You guys are giving me a headache."

"That's because you guys shouldn't butt in on other people's business. It's not your problem, you know?"

"We know that Chlo. I just don't want to see you sad. Besides, Stacie told me Beca's been miserable for a week now."

"I thought she was happy with that amazon woman!" Chloe replied feigning hurt.

"Stacie's just messing with you Chlo. Since I'm sensing some jealous vibes here, I'm guessing you really like Beca?"

"Isn't it obvious, Bree?" Chloe boldly replied.

Aubrey was taken back by Chloe's confession. She's happy now that Chloe's finally admitted her liking for Beca. She may not know who Beca is but seeing how Chloe lights up every time she's texting Beca, she knows that Beca makes her happy and that makes her okay in her book as long as Beca doesn't hurt her or else she better be prepared to face wolves that's going to rip out her vocal cords.

"So you like her, what seems to be the problem? It's not like she rejected you or something?" Aubrey chuckled seeing as how that's the least possible thing to have happened.

Chloe's silence made Aubrey wide-eyed. "Seriously? You confessed to her? And she rejected you? What is wrong with that midget?" Aubrey couldn't help but blurt it out loudly. She then stood up from the bed and put her hand on her forehead shaking her head at her disdain for Beca.

"Scream it to the whole world, why don't you?" Chloe replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Chloe. It's just a lot to take in. I can't believe you confessed to her first."

"I just got so fed up. She was like Kommissar this and Kommissar that (Chloe was throwing air quotes now) I couldn't take it anymore so I blurted it out!" Chloe got too frustrated that she screamed covering her face with a pillow.

Aubrey just looked at Chloe weirdly, she still can't fathom the fact that Beca rejected her. "That hobbit's dead meat! But what did Beca say when you confessed to her? How did she reject you?"

"I just ended the call immediately after I told her." Chloe did not expect the pillow that landed on her face. "Ouch! What was that for Posen?"

"You idiot! Beca didn't reject you!" Aubrey scowled at Chloe.

"She has Kommissar, it's still the same!" Chloe retorted.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe. We could've prevented all these drama if you talked to her in the first place. Stacie said that Beca's not going out with anyone as of the moment, and I know that you know she's just hanging with that Kommissar bitch because of her dad."

"I know, it's just that. It's embarrassing okay?"

"Just go and talk to her Chlo. You've already admitted your feelings for her, what's the worst that it can get? I know everything's gonna be okay, okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind. But thanks a lot Bree." With that, the two friends were caught in a bone crushing hug.

"Love ya Posen."

"Love you too Beale."

* * *

Monday (1:13 pm)

Chloe was on her way running late to class but she wondered why her classmates were already getting out of the building, she approached one of them and she was informed that class was cancelled because their professor had a meeting. Chloe didn't know where to go now, walking back to the Bella house would be a handful since she still had a class the following period. She decided to go to the quad instead, little did she know that someone was spying on her.

As Chloe approached her favorite spot on the quad, she noticed someone was already there, and that someone was none other than Beca. She immediately turned back and counted to three before running as fast as she can, Beca promptly followed afterwards, trying her best to keep up with Chloe. The other students around the quad just looked at them funny, but Beca ignored it and continued her chase.

"Chloe, wait!"

Chloe still didn't bother, she continued running.

"Chloe stop please, I have asthma!"

Beca stopped running and now has her hands on her knees, panting. Beca then began wheezing and coughing, and then the other students looked at her with concern. Chloe gradually slowed down and looked back at Beca who was now struggling. She was now worried and instantly ran back to Beca.

As she approached Beca, she made her sit upright behind a tree. "Shit Beca, are you okay? Did you bring your inhaler with you? Do you wa-"

"Gotcha!" Beca then grabbed Chloe's wrist, gripping it tightly so she can't escape.

"Damn you Beca! I was really worried there! Let go of me!" Chloe shrieked as she kept on hitting Beca on her arm with her free hand.

"Stop it Chloe! If I let go of you, I know you're just gonna run away again, and darn it can you run! We need to talk." Beca said sternly.

"I have a class, let's talk some other time." Chloe replied still being stubborn.

"Yeah right. Your class has been cancelled, I asked some of your classmates, and you still have an hour to spare."

"So you're stalking me now? And why do you know my schedule?"

"I asked Stacie about it, we really need to talk right now."

"Come on then, just spit it out."

"No Chloe. We really have to talk seriously, not through texts or calls. No more messing around, no more teasing. We haven't talked to each other for two weeks now, and I can't take this any longer. So Chloe, please."

Chloe couldn't help but feel guilty looking at Beca so dejected.

"Okay fine. You can let go of my hand now, I won't make things difficult for you. I promise I won't run away." Beca finally smiled at what Chloe said and they now sat on the grass.

"So... Hell has finally frozen over?" Beca smirked.

"Damn you Beca, I thought no more teasing sheesh!" Chloe retorted as she covered her face humiliated.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Beca couldn't help but laugh. "It's just that... It feels like I'm dreaming you know?"

"Stop laughing!" Chloe continued hitting Beca on the arm again.

"Told ya you'd fall for my charms."

"That's it! If this is all you wanna talk about, I'm outta here." Chloe then started getting up. "Stop wasting my time Beca!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be serious right now." Beca then patted on the grass motioning for Chloe to sit down again. Once Chloe sat, she continued. "This is just surreal, you know? Maybe you're just confused Chloe?"

"What are you trying to say Beca? You don't believe me?"

"Maybe it's the fact that we're constantly texting everyday and your friends keep on teasing us about it, that you've mistaken your feelings for something else."

"Beca, if you don't like me, you could've just said so. I don't need your excuses, okay? You don't have to discredit my feelings." Chloe said, and Beca can clearly hear the hurt in Chloe's voice.

"No Chloe. I never said I didn't like you. In fact, I have, for a while now. I just didn't want to tell you because I'm afraid you're gonna hate me coz your straight and all, and that you only see me as a friend."

"Really? You're so dense Beca! I cooked for you, I got jealous when you kept hanging out with that German girl, and you still think I only see you as a friend?"

Beca just shrugged.

"So you're saying you like me too but you're still doubting that I feel the same way?" Chloe continued.

"Yeah. I mean look at you, and look at me. You're so out of my league. I'm only confident when I'm behind my phone, but in reality I'm not. Who would've thought that THE Chloe Beale would like someone like me? Guys are falling over you Chloe and yet you're saying you like me? A nobody. A girl." Beca said defeated.

"You think that this is some kind of experiment?"

"A part of me, yes." Suddenly the ground looked so interesting to Beca.

"Fine, I've made up my mind then." Chloe said with conviction.

"What are you trying to say Chloe? Do you regret having feelings for me? Are you gonna avoid me again? I couldn't stand those two weeks of silence, and I'm gonna go insane if you're just gonna disappear from my life again." Beca's head immediately shot up looking at Chloe with panic written all over her face.

"Don't be so melodramatic Beca, I'm not gonna do that."

Beca finally let go of the breath she was holding. "Thank Go-" "I'm gonna ask you out." Chloe cut Beca off. Chloe smiled to herself for making Beca speechless for the first time.

"Wait what?" Beca finally found the ability to talk again.

"Since you don't believe that I really like you, I will prove it to you. I'm gonna court you and woo you whether you like it or not."

"No way Chloe! I should be the one to woo you and ask you out!"

"Nope Beca, I won't allow it!" Chloe proudly said as she is enjoying the fear in Beca's face right now.

"But seriously, Chloe! You don't have to. I'm already accepting, I'd gladly be your girlfriend right now." Beca is now pleading. She finds it absurd that a girl like Chloe is the one to do the pursuing. It's not that she doesn't want Chloe, it's just that Chloe should be the one wooed and pampered, not the other way around.

"I'd really love for that to happen, but no! I'm gonna do this the right way. I know you like me, but I don't want to be with you if you don't trust my feelings. You just can't be with me if you feel like you owe me because I'm the one who confessed first. You might like me but I want you to fall for me, okay?" Chloe has now worn her heart on her sleeves, just like Aubrey told her, she already confessed, what's the worst that it can get right? So putting it all on the line, she has nothing left to lose.

For the second time that day, Chloe left Beca speechless. Beca felt the butterflies in her stomach about to break free. _"Keep it up Chloe, you're already on the right track, I guess it won't be hard for you to make me fall. because I already am."_ Beca thought.

"You're so unfair Chloe, you beat me out on confessing first. You could've just waited a little longer." Beca said trying to change the conversation light.

"If I waited for you, I would've been a doctor by then." Chloe joked and Beca responded by rolling her eyes at her. Chloe then started to gather her things. "Hey it's almost time for next period. How about you do you have a class?"

"Yup, come on I'll walk you to class." Beca said as she stood up and tried to get Chloe's bag.

Chloe just shook her head. "Do you have amnesia or something? I'm the one asking you out remember? So I'll be the one to walk you to class." And Chloe then walked past Beca and headed towards Beca's building. She then turned her back and motioned for Beca to catch up. "Come here slow poke."

Beca caught up with Chloe and was surprised when Chloe locked her arm with hers. Beca couldn't help but blush.

* * *

"So this is my stop." Beca stood outside of her classroom, not knowing what to do in front of Chloe, so she headed towards the door when Chloe grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her from getting inside. What Chloe did totally surprised Beca. Chloe just kissed her on the cheek, and again Beca couldn't help but blush. And what a coincidence that nobody was around the halls that time, or they would've have witnessed how red Beca looked.

She then held her cheek softly, touching the spot where Chloe had just kissed her. She didn't even notice that Chloe was already walking away. She was broke out of her reverie when Chloe yelled at her.

"Bye Beca! By the way, that was for good luck." Chloe winked and sent a flying kiss for good measure, she then turned her head back and headed out of Beca's building.

Just like that Beca couldn't help but put on a wicked ass smile as she entered the room. _"Chloe Beale, you are definitely one of a kind."_


	17. Chapter 17

Tuesday (5:13 am)

 _It's still dark out, I' m up now and you're already the first thing that popped in my mind, you better give me points for this. Gonna go on my daily run now, text ya later. ;)_

(7:21 am)

 **Good morning Chloe! Wow you really need to tally up points? Well if you reach 2 points, we're gonna be official kay? So better be prepared haha!**

(7:47 am)

 _Good morning to you too weirdo! Did you eat breakfast already?_

 **Yup, made myself pancakes! So how was your run?**

 _Exhilarating, you should join me next_ time!

 **Waking up too early for my liking just to tire myself out, no thanks. You probably stink right now.**

 _I do not! I already showered a while ago! Hey what time does your class start?_

 **8:30, you?**

 _9, give me a copy of your schedule later, kay?_

 **Okay, I'll print it later.**

 _Good. Don't you dare give copies to anyone else, got it?_

 **Yes boss. Have to go shower now! Bye, text you later.**

 _And you have the audacity to tell me that I stink, when you were the one who actually haven't taken a shower yet sheesh! You better pay attention in class, kay?_

* * *

(12:12 pm)

 **Hey, I thought you said we'd meet up for lunch.**

 _Miss me already?_

 **I already printed out my schedule, I might give it to someone else if you're a no show. So come here already.**

 _Is that it? Turn around then._

When Beca turned around, she saw Chloe already sitting on a bench already staring at her. Chloe then walked over to Beca and smiled brightly as she neared Beca.

"Come on Becs, we need to hurry to the cafeteria or we might run out of tables." Chloe said as she walked past Beca and headed towards the direction of the cafeteria.

"Wow not even a 'Hello Beca' or 'How was your day, Beca?', well gee I had an awful start to class when my professor embarrassed me because I couldn't answer his question." Beca muttered to herself as she followed Chloe. Chloe just chuckled at hearing Beca complaining.

"So what do you want me to say, 'Hello princess Beca!' or 'What can I do for you, your highness?', you want that?" Chloe responded as she slowed down her pace so that Beca could catch up with her.

"Okay, I get it, no need to call me princess." Beca sighed as she caught up with Chloe, she was then surprised when Chloe tried to reach for her bag. "What are you doing?" She asked with a brow raised.

"Trying to hold your bag for you." Chloe explained with another attempt at grabbing Beca's bag only for Beca gripping her bag lightly.

"No way Chloe! You don't have to do that." Beca pleaded now becoming a little embarrassed, not because of what Chloe is doing but because she doesn't want Chloe to be scrutinized by other people.

"Why not?" Chloe still pushed, wondering if Beca would give in but she looked at Beca and saw the discomfort on her face. "Fine." She finally dropped the issue and heard Beca exhaled in relief.

Chloe knew that Beca was still doubtful about Chloe's feelings for her, but she really wanted to prove to Beca that this wasn't just an experiment and she was not ashamed to let the people know that she truly does have feelings for Beca, so what she did next surprised Beca again.

Beca was now blushing as she looked at her fingers intertwined with Chloe's, she then looked at Chloe with wondering eyes, and Chloe just gave her a warm smile in response. They now walked together hand in hand and shared a comfortable silence between them as they proceeded to the cafeteria.

Chloe broke the silence when she felt Beca gripped her hand too hard. "Beca, my hand is not a stress ball." She even held their intertwined hands to let Beca see how tightly she's been holding it.

"Oh sorry." Beca replied embarrassed as she lightened her hold on Chloe's hand.

"It's okay. Just relax, why don't you? You're so tense, but you don't have to be. It's only me." Chloe reassured her as she gave Beca another comforting smile.

They finally reached the cafeteria and Chloe spotted an unoccupied table so she pointed it to Beca and dragged her all the way there. "You sit here while I go get something for us to eat."

"I couldn't even bring the food all by myself the last time we ate here, how will you manage?" Beca snickered.

"Don't worry about it. Now stay here okay? Someone might take our table if you leave." Chloe then left to go get the food. Beca could only sigh.

(20 minutes later)

Beca was busy playing with her phone to occupy herself while Chloe was getting their food. She then looked up and saw Chloe heading back to their table without bringing a single thing. She looked at Chloe questioningly but then saw 3 tall and handsome jocks following Chloe.

"You can put it over there, thank you!" Chloe exclaimed sweetly as the boys did what they were told. Beca just sat there with her forehead creased.

"What happened to your face? You look like someone's kicked your puppy." Chloe asked innocently.

"Seriously Chloe, three guys? Three TALL and buff guys. I know I'm short, no need to rub it in." Beca huffed.

"Aww don't be jealous Beca. Besides, you're the one I'm with right now, not them." Chloe said smugly as she added a wink.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just take a seat okay, I'm starving!" Beca motioned for Chloe to sit beside her.

Chloe just shook her head. "No thanks, I'll sit right here." She then took a seat across Beca so that she was now in front of her. "Just enjoying the view." Chloe continued as she gave off another wink.

Beca again couldn't help but blush and as Chloe noticed this she then commented. "I mean that guy behind you is pretty cute."

Beca turned to face the guy behind her and Chloe wasn't kidding because the guy was pretty cute. She then pouted at Chloe trying to act offended, but Chloe just laughed at her. Beca wanted the teasing to stop so she just exclaimed that they should dig in.

"Is Stacie joining us today? Because this is a lot." Beca pointed out the food in the table.

"Nope, I'm just gonna fatten you up so no one will try to hit on you." Chloe jokes as she started eating the food.

"Hey! No one can resist my charms, even if I were fat."

"Whatever! Just eat!" Chloe silently agreed with what Beca said though, because she was one of those who had also fallen for her charms.

Just like their first meeting, Beca and Chloe's lunch was anything but uneventful. They were still filled with banters and laughter. They definitely enjoyed each other's company, and even loved it more knowing that they are a little bit over the friendship stage.

* * *

(8:27 pm)

Chloe was lying in her bed busy texting Beca, Stacie then entered their room and noticed Chloe's big ass smile.

"Someone's in a happy mood! I'm guessing you and Beca made up?"

Chloe just smiled at Stacie and continued texting. Stacie tried to look at Chloe's cellphone but Chloe managed to dodge it away from Stacie so that she couldn't see their conversation.

Stacie gave up on trying to look at Chloe's phone but tried a new approach to get a reaction from Chloe. "So Chlo, I saw Beca at lunch today, and she was with Kommissar again."

She was just given a glare by Chloe. "Really Stace? You saw them at the Cafeteria? (Stacie just nodded) Where they acting all sweet and couple-y?"

Stacie continued to nod. "Yup Chlo, Kommissar even sat next to Beca closely."

"Tell me more."

"She was even feeding her! Can you believe it Chlo-" Stacie was cut off because Chloe just threw a pillow at her face. "Hey what gives?"

"I know your legs are long Stace, you don't need your nose to balance it out! Sheesh, stop making stories! I was with Beca awhile ago."

"I was just waiting for you to react. But really? You were with Beca? Did she ask you out?" Stacie excitedly asked.

"Nope."

"Really? After all that drama, you're still just friends? Darn it, I was expecting you to be together! I thought Bechloe was happening!"

"Be-what? Nope, She didn't ask me out, I did."

"Could you repeat that?" Stacie was now blinking, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I. AM. ASKING. BECA. OUT." Chloe repeated.

Stacie couldn't help but laugh boisterously. Chloe was offended so she threw another pillow at her.

"And what's so funny Stace?" She shot daggers at Stacie.

"You, that's what's funny! I mean did Beca reject you that's why you asked her out?" Stacie finally stopped laughing and even wiped the tears that left her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong with that? And FYI, Beca likes me back, I just want to woo her." Chloe answered confidently.

"Damn Chloe, didn't know you were a masochist. She likes you, you like her, why would you go through all that trouble? Did you hit your head or something?"

"It's just that Beca still doubts my feelings for her, she thinks that my feelings just got out of hand because you guys kept on teasing us, and she also felt that this was some kind of experimenting in my part. I just want to prove to her that I'm different. I don't want her to just like me, I want her to fall for me too." Chloe said sincerely.

Stacie was silenced at Chloe's revelations, she now just realized how serious her friend is about Beca. "Too? So you really have fallen for Beca? (Chloe just nodded) I'm impressed Chlo, you're brave for handling your feelings like this, others would've just panicked and scoff it off. No judging about the sexuality thing but most girls would just dismiss it but you, you're even fighting for it." Stacie smiled brightly at her friend for finally admitting her true feelings.

"Well, it wasn't that easy Stace. I panicked at some point too, that's why I kept on going on dates with Tom to distract myself thinking what I felt for Beca was just a stupid crush and that it would just disappear if I focused my attention on him. But it didn't work out, my feelings for Beca only got stronger, so I decided that there was no use trying to fight it."

"Wow, I'm really proud of you Chlo! Good thing I kept on pushing you to Beca."

"Yeah it was all you Stace." Chloe replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at Stacie.

"Whatever Chlo! You know I'm awesome!"

* * *

Saturday (8:31 am)

 _You busy today?_

 **Yup.**

 _The whole day?_

 **Yup.**

 _Doing what?_

 **I'm gonna stay in bed all day haha!**

 _Lazy bum! So you're gonna stay home all day?_

 **Yup, I'm too lazy to go out, besides it's too hot.**

 **But if you'd take me out on a date, I'd be willing to step foot outside.**

25 minutes later

 **Hey where'd you go?**

 **You're not doing a good job of asking me out, you know?**

 _Hey I thought you didn't like to be asked out on._

 **I didn't, but who could deny a Chloe Beale, I'm already accepting, just waiting for you to ask.**

 _Well you just have to wait til I ask those magic words._

 **Yeah, yeah. Why'd you disappear though?**

 _Because I'm gonna reappear._

 **That doesn't even make any sense.**

*knock, knock*

Beca was surprised to see Chloe standing outside her door bringing a huge backpack and a few grocery bags.

"Good morning Beca!"

"Chloe?" Beca was still gaping at Chloe, pleasantly surprised to see her.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies. Help me with these, they're pretty heavy." Chloe commanded as she gave some of the paper bags to Beca.

"What brings you here? And why does it look like you brought all your stuff with you? We're not even married and you're already staying with me?" Beca teased.

"Why? Aren't I welcome here? Well if you don't want me here you could've just said so."

"I did not say that! Come on in. What did you bring?" Beca hurriedly took Chloe's paper bags and place them on the table.

They entered the house and Chloe closed the door. "Your favorite. Food! And wait I have a surprise!" Chloe replied giddily as she settled her stuff on the table.

"Is it a kiss?" Beca excitedly remarked as she looked at Chloe expectantly.

"You wish! Now close your eyes." "Fine." And so Beca did as she was told.

Chloe took something out from her bag and held her surprise in front of Beca's face. "Now open them!"

"Game of Thrones, Seasons 1-5! You are awesome Chloe!" Beca took the DVD set and smiled at Chloe brightly. "We're gonna watch all episodes, okay?"

"Wow, you really want me to stay here don't cha? It will take us days to finish that!"

"Like you don't want to spend time with me?" Beca winked.

"Whatever! Look! I brought popcorn, cookies and ice cream. Then we could order pizza for lunch." Chloe unloaded the things from her grocery bag.

"Yeah! Let's watch this in the living room instead, still haven't clean my bedroom haha!"

"Oooh how bout we make a blanket fort?" Chloe suggested and Beca just gave her a look that says "Seriously?" Chloe glared in return, and as usual Beca succumbed to Chloe's demands.

"Fine! I'll go get blankets and pillows, just prepare the dvd or something." Beca sighed as she made her way to her room.

A few minutes later, Beca came back bringing the stuff with her.

"I'm back!"

"Wow, that's a lot of pillows!" Chloe noted seeing as how the pillows Beca were holding were already covering her face.

Beca dropped the pillows and Chloe helped her spread out the blankets on the floor, they then proceeded to make a blanket fort.

"I'll prepare the snacks, just wait right there." Beca proceeded to the kitchen and Chloe just made herself comfortable.

"Beca!" The front door opened and Beca's friends from the Trebles entered. The Trebles were shocked to see Chloe Beale and Chloe's reaction was the same.

"Beale?" Jesse asked. The boys noticed that pillows that were scattered all over the floor so they got wide-eyed.

"Chloe I'm ba-" Beca almost dropped the bowl of popcorn when she saw Jesse, Donald and Benji.

"Wow Beca! I'm impressed! Last time we talked with Chloe, you weren't even dating her. Now you're already getting some?" Jesse did not expect the pillow that was thrown at his face.

"Idiot! What are you guys doing here? You need something?" Beca asked as he looked at Benji and Donald.

"Well Emily got invited to an event and there's an afterparty, so we thought you'd want to come." Benji replied.

Chloe coughed to make her presence known.

"You could come too, if you want." Donald said shyly.

"Aren't you gonna properly introduce us?" Chloe looked at Beca.

"You're in the a cappella world, you don't need to be introduced." Beca deadpanned so Chloe hit her lightly in the arm.

"That is true, but we've never actually spoken to each other because Aubrey doesn't want us fraternizing with the enemies. Besides you guys are new members right?" The guys just nodded.

"Fine." Beca sighed. "Well Chloe, these are Jesse, Benji and Donald." Beca pointed them out in that order. "Guys this is Chloe."

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Chloe, Beca's new suitor." Everyone was surprised at Chloe's declaration, including Beca, she couldn't believe that Chloe would actually say that. The guys were silent for a few seconds and when it finally sink in, they all laughed loudly.

"You're messing with us, right Beale?" Jesse commented.

"You're asking Beca out? Why would you do that? Haha!" Donald couldn't help but chime in.

"I know right! THE Chloe Beale is asking this midget out haha!" Jesse was now tearing up from laughing too hard. The three of them continued laughing boisterously, Beca tried to retort but Chloe beat her to it.

"How dare you call Beca a midget! She's just fun size, that's all. What's so wrong about me asking Beca out? Is that really funny, huh? I didn't know that I was joking, so where's the funny part there?" Chloe then gave the three guys a death glare and they were immediately silenced after that. Beca just smirked at them.

"I'm serious about this because I want to prove to Beca that my feelings for her are genuine. Do I have to prove it to you guys too?" Chloe continued.

"Uhmm" "Ahh" "..."

"What?" Chloe prompted them with a brow raised.

Beca felt really happy that Chloe was proud of what she's doing for Beca, even going to the lengths of defending her from her friends. But Beca didn't know if she should be happy that her friends are getting what they deserved or if she should be sorry for them. Chloe's stare was really scary after all, if they could kill, these boys would've been dead a few minutes ago.

"Chloe, it's okay. They were just kidding. Jesse, I'll just go with you guys next time. It's mine and Chloe's day today."

Chloe just looked at Beca and gave her a warm smile. Beca always hung out with the guys but now she wants to spend time with Chloe.

"But Bec-" Jesse tried to dissuade Beca but Chloe cut her off.

"Jesse, how long have you known Beca?"

"3 years." Jesse proudly answered

"3 years huh that's a long time." Jesse could only nod wondering where Chloe was going with this. "And in those 3 years how often do you guys hang out?"

"Quite often."

"Well I've only known Beca for like 5 months now, and you can count, using your fingers, how many times we actually spent time together. So if you could do us a favor and give this ONE day for us, that would be appreciated. Beca's mine for today." And with that said, Chloe stood next to Beca and held onto her arms possessively.

The boys, again, were left speechless. Beca being the badass that she is, tried her best not to feel giddy but she really appreciates what Chloe has done for her.

"Wow Beca what kind of love potion did you use on Chloe? Can I have some of it?" Donald teased. The boys made jokes and all but they were really happy for their friend.

"Fine Becs, we'll let you go. But you owe us, okay?" Jesse added as he motioned for the others to leave.

"Yeah, yeah. Now go away idiots!" Beca pushed Jesse and the guys out of the door.

"Now you've made her into a monster Chloe! Are you really sure about this Chloe? Coz if you won't like Beca, you could just return her to us, we won't hold it against you." Jesse added, so Beca just slammed the door shut in his face.

* * *

"Finally, Some peace and quiet!" Beca sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Go and get the snacks, and turn the lights off while you're at it."

"Bossing me around like you own the place." Beca muttered to herself as she grabbed the snacks.

"Faster slowpoke, so we could get started."

"Yes your highness." Beca turned off the lights and then turned on the TV and put the DVD on.

"Now come here." Chloe patted on the blanket and motioned Beca to lay beside her.

They started to watch the TV series and a couple of episodes later, Beca's head was already lying on Chloe's Stomach while Chloe leaned her head on some pillows. They ate while they were watching and sometimes Chloe would feed Beca which made Beca really happy. They were caught up in watching the series, they also made comments about the show, and even talked about anything other than the series.

Beca suggested that They should take a break from watching since it was time for lunch, so they ordered pizza and continued talking and laughing. Chloe shared how her week was going and how hectic Bella practices were especially now that Aubrey was back to dictator mode. Beca talked about some of her mixes and how she planned to go to LA to produce music, she didn't want to go to college but Jesse convinced her to stay and that they'd go to LA together after they graduate, Beca even jokes that it's gonna be worth staying a few years here now that she's known Chloe, and Chloe couldn't help but blush.

They talked about anything they could think of, they even shared their passion for music. After they ate, Beca showed Chloe some of her mixes and was delighted when she saw how Chloe loved them, she might have even used Chloe as an inspiration for some, but she didn't tell her that.

Watching the series again, Beca made herself comfortable and was surprised when Chloe was cuddling with her. They were back to their routine, watching, commenting about the show and talking.

A couple of hours into the show, "Here comes one of my favorite characters, Bronn, I like this guy, you think you won't take him seriously but his actually a great fighter, even survived longer than most of the Starks haha!" Beca noticed that Chloe was silent and when she looked at Chloe, she was already fast asleep.

Beca just stared at Chloe's face and thought of herself how creepy this was, but she can't help it, Chloe looked so beautiful and serene on her sleep. _"It's so unfair how Chloe looks so stunning even when her hair's all disheveled and whatnot, which even makes this even more surreal! Out of all the people Chloe can have, why did you choose me?"_ Beca continued to stare and couldn't help but smile.

 _"I'm really hoping that you aren't like those other girls. You're one of the only few people who has managed to break down my walls. You said you really wanted me to fall, well don't worry, because everyday I'm falling a little deeper. It's really not difficult falling for you Chloe."_


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday 4:15 am

 _Good morning!_

 **Wow you're up early! Thought you had a break from rehearsals today?**

 _Yup but I was a little worried because someone here didn't get some sleep because they were too busy making mixes!_

 **Yeah yeah sorry about that. It's just that the songs you gave me were awesome! I just had to make a mix with it!**

 _I know I have good taste in music! Anyways, to make it up to me, you're gonna have to join me for a run!_

 **Seriously? In what world is it okay for a sleep-deprived person to run this early in the morning?**

 _Fine, I'll just ask Tom or those three guys instead. :(_

 **Hey! I already got my shoes on! Don't you dare invite those guys!**

 _No, it's okay Beca. Don't want you to be forced into it._

 **Getting to see you in those tight shorts is already motivation enough! I don't need anymore convincing.**

 _PERV!_

 **I haven't exercised for like a decade now. If I die from this, I might as well enjoy it!**

 _Whatever! Just meet me in the quad in 15 minutes._

 **Yes boss!**

* * *

Chloe was first to the quad already doing some stretches. She then saw Beca who was lazily making her way to the quad. She waved at her and as Beca approached her, she couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow you look like shit!"

"Gee thanks for the compliment, you sure know how to make a girl feel special." Beca deadpanned.

"Oh c'mon Becs! Turn that frown upside down!" Chloe said as she touched Beca's cheeks to make her look like she was smiling.

"You better be my girlfriend at the end of this run Beale, I don't stay up early and run for just anybody." Beca mumbled as she tried to follow Chloe's stretching exercises

"That can wait. Now come on let's run!"

Their run turned into small jogs and mostly walking because Beca was too exhausted to catch up with Chloe every time she ran. Chloe gave up on running because she knew Beca was already tired because of being sleep deprived, she knew she didn't had to drag Beca running but she couldn't help not be with Beca. She enjoyed her company even when she was irritable early in the morning, she liked Beca for all her sarcasm and witty comments.

Even with their slow pace, they somehow arrived at a grassy field and sat beside each other to watch and wait for the sunrise. Chloe leaned her head on Beca's shoulders, as Beca made herself comfortable sitting on the grass.

"See how beautiful the view is?" Chloe commented as she saw the sun rise.

"Yup it sure is." Unbeknownst Chloe, Beca was looking at her the whole time.

* * *

They walked back hand in hand and Beca can't help but smile all the way.

"I'm gonna join you in your next runs okay?"

"Really? I can't make you go next time if you don't sleep okay? I thought you wanted to sleep during the day on weekends?" Chloe said, pleasantly surprised at Beca's enthusiasm.

"I want to be with you more."

"Aww! You just want to see me in my short shorts."

"That too." And Beca got a pinch from Chloe because of her comment. Beca fought back by tickling Chloe, and they spent their whole time back chasing each other and played like they were little children.

They reached a cafe and Chloe treated Beca breakfast since she was the one who invited her. Beca loved every minute of it even though she hated waking up early(or in this case: staying up very early to exercise). She could get used to this if Chloe was with her every time.

* * *

Wednesday 11:27 am

 **Chloeeeee! Heyyyyyyyy!**

 _Good thing you texted, I was about to text you too._

 **I was waiting for your message awhile ago. You seem to have forgotten me. :(**

 _Being clingy will never suit you Becs. Anyways, I was a little busy. Your class is only until 1 though?_

 **Yup. Why? You have something planned?**

 _It's Jessica's birthday today, come by the Bella house later okay?_

 **Am I even invited? I didn't even prepare a gift!**

 _Yes you're invited. The Bellas have been dying to meet you_

 **Wow I'm that famous already?**

 _It's a good thing we didn't rent a clown, since I'm already bringing one._

 **Ha ha laugh all you want, or else you won't be having a date to this party!**

 _I was just kidding! I'll meet you after class that way we'd go to the Bella house together._

 **What if I don't want to?**

 _Then I'll bring Tom instead._

 **Fine, I'll go with Stacie then.**

 _Ugh what is wrong with you Beca? That's why I invite you in the first place remember? You're really gonna turn the Chloe Beale down?_

 **Yeah, yeah fine. So is this like a formal thing?**

 _Nope, it's super casual._

 **Okay, well our professor's here. Talk to you later.**

 _Be a good student okay?_

 **Yes boss!**

* * *

"Are you really sure this is okay?" Beca referred to what she was wearing as they neared the door to the Bella House. Beca can't help but be nervous to meet the rest of the Bellas, she's already known Stacie and met Amy on a weird encounter, but she didn't know what to expect on how the other Bellas are.

As they were nearing the house, the door opened and revealed Stacie "Beca you're here!" who then gave Beca a tight hug.

"Okay that's enough Stace." Chloe uttered.

"Sheesh, you aren't even together yet, and she's already that possessive. Good luck Beca." Stacie whispered in Beca's ear and Chloe couldn't help but be jealous so she dragged Beca's arm inside the house.

As they entered the house Beca greeted Jessica a happy birthday and introduced herself to the Bellas

"Hi guys I'm Beca, and happy birthday Jessica." Beca stated nervously, she really didn't want to be the center of attention.

"Hi Beca! Thanks for the cake." Jessica approached her and gave her a quick hug.

"Beca Mitchell right? You sound familiar." Cynthia Rose spoke out

"See Beca you should stop being a delinquent, you're already known, I don't want to be connected to a criminal." Chloe joked

"I am not a delinquent, I am just badass!" Beca retorted.

The Bellas were amused at the interaction, they saw a new side of Chloe and they liked it. Aubrey knew that Chloe finally met her match.

"You're the DJ in WBUJ right? Your music is awesome! Those girls in our class really liked your music." CR continued sharing

Hearing this, Chloe raised an eyebrow. Beca looked at Chloe questioningly wondering if she did something wrong. "The girls couldn't stop talking about this mysterious dj." CR added.

"She's just pretending to be mysterious to get their attention." Chloe commented.

"Oh please, I'm only being mysterious to you to get your attention." Beca rebutted and the Bellas couldn't help but laugh.

"So your the famous Beca who's got Chloe and Komissar's attention?" Aubrey finally spoken in a serious manner. Beca got intimidated and quite frankly, scared of her authoritative demeanor.

"That's really not true though, Chloe's my only future girlfriend." Chloe couldn't help but blush at Beca's declaration.

"Don't scare her Aubrey, I'm her suitor remember?" Chloe trying to make light of the situation since she knows Beca hates the attention.

"I was just kidding Beca. You're welcome here in the Bella house! You know you're one heck of a legend for turning our resident redhead bat for both teams."

"That's how smooth I am." And with that Chloe hit her lightly in the head. "Well honestly, Chloe doesn't need to court me anymore. I'm really willing to say yes, she just doesn't want to yet." Beca continued.

"Make her suffer a little more Beca, she's sort of a princess her, bossing everyone around." Stacie butted in.

"Stace." Chloe warned

"ssssh Chloe, we're not asking you." Stacie answered and went back to asking Beca again "So Beca, how is Chloe as a suitor? Did she give you flowers, chocolates, anything?"

"No but I'm not really a fan of those thing. Besides she doesn't need those things she's already a great suitor though."

Despite Beca defending her, Chloe couldn't help but frown because she knows she didn't do those things and they were pretty basic.

"That's enough about Beca and Chloe's lovelife guys, it's time to eat." Aubrey announced as she knew that the conversation was making Chloe uncomfortable.

Beca approached Chloe and noticed her disdain "You know that this is a birthday party and not a funeral right?"

"It's because the Bellas are right! Chocolates and flowers are pretty basic, and I couldn't even give them to you."

"Oh c'mon Chloe, I don't need those. Having you is enough! I'd rather have new memories with you than flowers and chocolates." Chloe smiled at Beca's way of lifting her up. "Now there's that smile that I like."

* * *

Tuesday 8:32 am

 **Chloe! Bad news!**

 _What is it?_

 **Can't join you for lunch today.**

 _Yayy I can save my money today._

 **Gee thanks.**

 _Just kidding. Why? What's the problem?_

 **We have that Philosophy exam today that I totally forgot, gotta study during lunch time.**

 _Well I told you to take a break from mixing, didn't I?_

 **Yeah, yeah! Too bad, now I won't be able to get free food from you.**

 _I know you were just after my body and my money!_

 **Yup, it's great that you're hot and rich! How did I get so lucky?**

 _Yeah, right! I would've believed you if I didn't saw you "hiding" outside the auditorium, trying to get a glimpse. We didn't see each other for a day and you already miss me that bad?_

 **I wasn't looking at you. I was looking at Stacie.**

 _Fine! Go with Stacie for lunch then._

 **Just kidding! Even though Stacie's hot and gorgeous, you're still on top of my pyramid, remember?**

 _So you're saying I'm not hot and gorgeous?_

 **You're not just hot and gorgeous, you're the hottest and the most beautiful.**

 _Whatever! Well I've got a class to get to. Don't forget to eat during lunch okay? You can't think properly with an empty stomach._

 **I'll try. See you when I see you. :(**

* * *

Beca spent 3 hours of her vacant time studying in the library, her eyes started to feel heavy, and she couldn't help but yawn. She was too busy, she didn't notice someone sat next to her.

"This place is not for sleeping." that person whispered

"I knew you'd miss me." Beca happily said to Chloe.

"Nope I just passed by here, couldn't help but notice, you look awful."

"Really? Your building's on the opposite side, you really just wanted to see me." Beca smirked at Chloe but Chloe just raised her eyebrow in return. Beca then felt something touch her thigh.

"Chloe, seriously? Here in the library? Never pegged you for an exhibitionist."Beca received a slap in her arm.

"That's a sandwich, you dork! Now eat and don't be to obvious!"

Beca looked at her sandwich and smiled at Chloe.

"Don't just stare at it! Eat and I'll give you some cover." Chloe added

"Really? How are you gonna do that?"

"I got it all covered." Chloe then took out one of the big books that covered both of their faces.

"Woowhh, thissh ish really good." Beca said between bites.

"Chew now, talk later."

After finishing her sandwich, Beca couldn't help but burp.

"Excuse me. Wow this is really good, where'd you buy it?" Beca said delightedly as she placed her hand on her tummy.

"I made it."

"Really?" Beca looked at her questioningly.

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

"Just kidding. Now you've really improved your skills in the kitchen. I can marry you." Chloe couldn't help but blush in response.

"Yeah, yeah. You better pass your test first. Did you actually study?"

"Yup! I've been here for a while now. Come on ask me anything!" Beca bragged

"Fine. But for every wrong answer, I get to pinch you."

"And for every right answer, you have to kiss me." Beca challenged with a huge grin on her face.

"No PDA in the library. If you get a right answer that means I don't have to pinch you" Chloe retorted.

"That's not very motivating." Beca sighed.

"What do you want besides a kiss?"

Beca then smiled suspiciously. "Not to pervy okay?" Chloe added.

"Fine. For every correct answer, I get a 5 second hug. Deal?"

"Okay. But not here though. You can claim your prize later." Chloe finally gave in.

"Yes, I'll get a perfect score. You'll see." Beca exclaimed confidently.


End file.
